La esposa del Kazekage
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: Cuando una antigua ley siempre obedecida, te obliga a casarte en menos de 6 meses o la aldea sera atacada, ¿que debe hacer Gaara?, en este caso le pide a Matsuri que le busque una esposa, ¿que sucedera ahora?, mal resumen, pero leanla, en serio
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, estoy por aquí trayendo una nueva historia, con una nueva pareja, espero sea de su agrado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia

**La esposa del Kazekage**

**Prólogo **

_Ha pasado ya un año desde que Naruto, el Hokage ha anunciado su matrimonio con Hyuga Hinata hoy ya están felizmente casados, como era de esperarse, se merecen ser felices, pero… desde entonces no ha parado las interminables reuniones del consejo con el Kazekage, la razón, es simple y a la vez muy complicada, ¡están exigiéndole que contraiga matrimonio!, y eso es algo que…, perdón no me he presentado, mi nombre es Matsuri y la verdad es que he sido la alumna de Gaara-sama, aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos tenían ahí, para escoger a un maestro, nuestras opciones, los hermanos Subaku No , sinceramente no me daba entusiasmo ir con ellos, yo no creía en el uso de armas, mis padres habían sido asesinados por culpa de eso, pero, era algo que tenía que hacer, recuerdo que aun con todas esas personas ahí, no había nadie que se le acercara a él, si es cierto, Gaara-sama no es alguien que te daba una muy buena impresión, y tampoco tenía buena fama, pero…, algo en él me hizo acercarme, tal vez… porque él iba a decirme algo y pues…simplemente fui a él, ¿curiosidad?, no sé, lo único que sé es que agradezco lo que me haya impulsado a ir con él para que sea mi maestro, pero nunca creí que ser la única estudiante de él me fuera a traer tantos problemas, ser secuestrada, eso es algo como para querer alejarse de él, sin embargo no lo hice, ¿Por qué?, porque él confió en mí, porque él fue por mí, porque yo le importaba, en verdad ustedes creen que iba a dejarlo, aun después de todo ello, no, eso sería imposible, gracias a él soy quien soy ahora, una gran shinobi de la aldea de la arena, y después él se convirtió en el Kazekage, me sentí muy feliz por él, luego, es reconocido como el rompecorazones, es increíble cómo puede pasar de ser odiado a ser amado, ¡niñas tontas!, no lo conocen como yo, pero en fin, entonces celos, o no, yo quise ser su mano derecha, ya saben cómo su secretaria, lo que fuera, con tal de pasar más tiempo con él, ¿y quién no lo haría?, ese chico misterioso, que en algún momento causo miedo, se convirtió en el rompecorazones de muchas, incluyéndome, pero, volviendo, ya les conté lo principal, , ya les conté el problema y ya les conté lo que yo siento por él, ¿Qué no lo he hecho?, por favor estoy diciendo de forma sutil, que yo lo amo, y que me vuelve loca el hecho de que quieran obligarlo a escoger a una esposa, pues bien, ahora va lo que ha pasado y desde el inicio._

* * *

Un día muy caluroso en Suna, la aldea de la arena, estaban en reunión los miembros del consejo debatiendo sobre que debería hacer Gaara

—Kazekage-sama, es necesario que Ud. contraiga matrimonio, Naruto Namikaze ya lo ha hecho, y es necesario que usted haga lo mismo—dijo uno de los del consejo

—Pero, mi hermano no tiene que hacer algo que no le parece, acaso porque el Hokage se ha casado, el Kazekage debe hacer lo mismo—dijo muy molesto Kankuro

—No, no nos referimos a eso, pero es necesario seguir su ejemplo—dijo otro señor del consejo

— ¿Y?, el Hokage es él, y el Kazekage es así, no tenemos que seguir ejemplo de nadie, o algo, si no quiere hacerlo, no lo va a hacer, y punto—dijo Temari

—No es fácil, no lo entienden, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué cosa no entendemos?—dijeron Kankuro y Temari

—Que si Gaara-sama no contrae matrimonio, en menos de 6 meses, vamos a ser atacados, por una aldea que aun desconocemos cual es, y se va a hacer una verdadera toma de mando y seremos sometidos

— ¿Cómo?—dijeron algunos, e incluso, Gaara que estaba como si nada era con él, y eso lo hizo alterarse

—Pero…pero que tiene que ver si él este o no este casado, eso no ven las aldeas para un ataque

—Pues esta aldea conoce de un pergamino, en donde deja muy claro, que si el líder de una aldea no se casa inmediatamente y tiene un hijo, esta aldea esta en todo su derecho de hacerse con denominada aldea y eso ha sido aceptado de generación en generación, nadie lo ha cambiado, y usted debe hacer lo mismo

—Eso es absurdo, nunca he oído de un disparate así—dijo Kankuro

—Porque siempre se ha cumplido la ley, todo kage ha sido casado y dejado su descendencia, incluso Minato Namikaze, se caso, e inmediatamente tuvo a su hijo, a los que mencionamos respetan mucho a un líder con familia, y…creen en esa ley y saben de ese acuerdo

—¿Y?

—Y lo que debe saber es que en menos de 2 años ya quieren que usted tenga hijos

—¿Cómo?—dijo Gaara

—Tal vez sea una trampa, se aprovecha de que usted no ha hecho planes de boda y supongo que esperan que no haga caso y hacerse con nuestra aldea y cambiar su forma de ser y es algo que no podemos permitir y eso está en sus manos

—Así es Kazekage-sama, este grupo solo ataca a las aldeas sin un líder que crea en la familia, ya sabe, por la existencia de ese pergamino, no exige nada, ni le impone pareja, solo exige que este casado, además debe creer en el valor de un buen hogar, y por eso ellos llegan y toman el mando, sin importar nada

—Pero… ¿Cómo esperan que me case en menos de 6 meses?

—Lo sentimos, será mejor que nosotros le busquemos candidatas que estén a su altura…

— ¡No!, de ello, se encargara mi mano derecha, Matsuri, así que no se preocupen, creo que la reunión se da por terminada, con su permiso

Y Gaara se retira dejando a sus hermanos confundidos, y al los del consejo muy sorprendidos, pero a uno dejo muy molesto

* * *

Gaara se dirigía a su oficina a despejar su mente de tanta tontería que había escuchado, ¿casarse?, eso era lo más loco, y en menos de 6 meses, y sobre todo lo más raro era el hecho de tener hijos en menos de 2 años o todo lo que ha venido haciendo se viene abajo, ahora el dilema era, encontrar la candidata perfecta y quien mejor que para ayudarle que…

—Gaara-sama, muy buenas tardes, ¿Cómo le ha ido en la reunión de hoy?—dijo muy sonriente una bella chica

_Nadie mejor que Matsuri para ayudarme_

—Pésimo, Matsuri, las cosas no han podido ir peor

—¿Por que lo dice?, ¿Qué tan mal pudo ser?

—Oh, claro, tener que casarme en menos de 6 meses y tener hijos en menos de 2 años no es algo terrible, tienes razón—dijo muy sarcástico y se acercaba a ella

—Matsuri se llevo una mano a su pecho, por la repentina noticia y perdió el equilibrio, estuvo a punto de caer, pero Gaara la detuvo

—¿Qué te pasó?—dijo este muy cerca de ella, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse

—¡Gaara!—dijo Kankuro que de repente había entrado sin tocar a la oficina y se quedo frio al verlos así de cerca

—¿Qué sucede Kankuro?, ¿Gaara?, perdón, no queríamos interrumpirte—dijo Temari

—No se imaginen cosas que no son, lo que sucede es que Matsuri ha perdido equilibrio y para que no se caiga la he ayudado, pero, ¿Qué quieren?

—Es que tal parece que los del consejo ya te tenían preparada una sorpresita

—Así es una gran cantidad de lindas mujeres que están dispuestas a ser tu esposa, solo debes elegir y ya—dijo Kankuro

—¿En serio?—dijo Gaara levantando una ceja, pues bien, como he dicho antes que Matsuri se haga cargo

—¿Yo?—dijo ella, tratando de simular estar bien, aunque por dentro algo no le gustaba, y no sabía que era

—Si Matsuri, tú debes elegir con quien debo casarme, lo que tú me digas, será ley para mi, además después de mis hermanos, tú me conoces mejor

—Pero…

—Vamos Matsuri, ya oíste lo que dijo mi hermano—dijo Temari

—Entendido, será como usted lo pida—dijo cabizbaja y siguió a Temari y a Kankuro hacia donde se encontraban las chicas que nombraban

Cuando, sus hermanos y Matsuri fueron a abajo, Gaara se quedo en la oficina meditándolo todo

_¿Por qué quieren esto?, ¿Qué clase de perdedores atacan a una aldea con un líder sin familia?, ¿Quiénes serán?_

Pero volviendo con Matsuri, Kankuro y Temari ellos habían bajado y pudieron ver un montón de chicas muy bonitas, y todas con el mismo objetivo en mente, casarse con el Kazekage

_¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, si él es el soltero mas cotizado de toda la aldea—pensó_

—Sucede algo Matsuri

—No, nada Temari-san, sólo me quede pensando en que son demasiadas

—Sí, pero están muy…

—Cof, cof, Kankuro, ten más respeto, recuerda que tienes una hermana, y aquí tenemos presente a Matsuri

—¿Eh?, si, lo siento, pero…lo que Gaara no quiera con gusto me las quedaré yo

— ¡Kankuro! Y Temari le da un golpe en la cabeza

—Ya ya ya, pero no te enojes, en fin, lo mejor será ir a presentarnos

—Estoy de acuerdo, eso será lo mejor—dijo Matsuri

—Bien y que esperamos—contesto Temari

Y así los tres fueron y se presentaron como era debido

—Muy buenos días, soy Matsuri y ellos son los hermanos del Kazekage y…

No pudo seguir porque una gran multitud de chicas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, diciendo cosas como

_Vaya que gusto Temari-san, me gusta su kimono_

_Wow Kankuro-sama, ya veo que lo de apuesto es de familia_

_Y como es el Kazekage, será que puede interesarse en mí_

Matsuri, veía sorprendida aquella reacción, en verdad eso era lo que esperaba, pero no contaba que una chica se quedara tranquila viendo aquella escena y menos lo que le iba a decir

—Creo…que son un grupo de chiquillas locas, que no saben lo que quieren, creo que solo buscan ser reconocidas como la esposa del Kazekage, por mi parte, yo solo busco el amor de Gaara, pero…si me toca disputar la batalla con ellas, creo que la tengo ganada, o tal vez…solo sea la emoción del primer día ¿Qué le parece a usted Matsuri-san?

—Me parece que…ya veremos

—¡Muy bien escuchen todas!—dijo Matsuri

Y el gran barullo armado se detuvo,

—Escuchen, esta era su primera prueba y temo informar que han perdido, pueden regresar por donde han venido—dijo muy fríamente

—¿Pero que?—dijeron todas

—Diganmen Kankuro-sama, Temari-san ustedes creen que el Kazekage soportaría unas chiquillas ruidosas como estas, que solo buscan la fama y el reconocimiento de ser la esposa del Kazekage

—No, ahora que lo mencionas, no, en eso tienes mucha razón—dijo Temari

—Pues bien, esto significa que todas ustedes quedan fuera, así que vámonos

—Pero… ¿y yo?, yo no fui parte del montón de esas chiquillas, y te recuerdo que yo les dije así antes que tu—contesto aquella chica

—Ahh, ya veo, entonces tu eres…

—Soy Midori Kurozawa

—Vaya, es muy bonita—dijo Kankuro a lo que recibió un golpe de su hermana en el estomago

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con ella?—dijo Temari

—Bien, entonces, ven a conocer al Kazekage y se dio la espalda y siguieron caminando, Kankuro y Temari se quedaron mirando, pero la decisión era de Matsuri

_Espero que se comporte como una ilusa al frente de él, y que sea él mismo el que la rechace _

Así que ellos subieron hasta llegar a la oficina del Kazekage

Y Matsuri dio un suave golpe hasta que escucho la voz de Gaara que le decía adelante

—Bien, podemos pasar y abrió la puerta y entraron los cuatro

—Buenos días Gaara-sama, de todas las chicas, solo una ha pasado mi prueba, así que solo le pido que usted tenga la última palabra, y deja pasar a Midori

—Muy buenos días, Kazekage-sama, soy Midori Kurozawa y es un placer conocerlo—dijo muy delicadamente, haciéndole una reverencia cosa que le molestaba a Matsuri

_Más odiosa imposible—pensó ella_

— Así que ella ha sido la única que pasó tu prueba Matsuri

—Hai…ella ha sido la única

—Bien, ¿de cuantas?

—De…

—Éramos 30, contestó Midori y todas eran unas chiquillas que sólo buscaban obtener fama, pero yo no…yo buscaba ganarme su amor, dijo sonrojada

Y Gaara la miraba, con cierta dulzura (bueno, solo un poco), _me recuerda a Matsuri, pero que…en que estoy pensando_

—Vaya, veo que eres muy directa y una buena observadora

_Noooo, lo que me faltaba, esa se está ganando la confianza de Gaara muy rápido, ya lo impresiono—decía mientras apretaba su mano muy fuerte, cosa que pudo notar Temari_

— Siempre he creído en decir lo que siento, y…no sé, tal vez, no vuelva a encontrar una mejor oportunidad que esta, yo solo…yo solo quiero que lo sepa

—Muy bien, entonces…Matsuri, podríamos hablar un poco antes

_¿Que?, el plan no va a funcionar—pensaba Midori _

—Si claro

—Kankuro, Temari, lleven a Midori y sean amables con ella

Y así todos se retiraron, y cuando estuvieran a solas, el preguntó

—Matsuri, ¿Qué piensas de ella?

No lo sé, ¿Qué piensa usted?—dijo mirando hacia otro lado

—Se parece a ti

—¿Qué?—y le regresa a mirar

—Digo, que hay algo en ella que me recuerda a ti, tal vez…creo que ella debe ser mi futura esposa

—¿Acaso hay otra opción?—dijo resignada

—He dicho algo malo Matsuri

—No…no es eso, es que…

—Y Gaara se levanto y la queda mirando y le dice

—Si pasa algo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no sabes mentir, dime

—Es que…no debería hacer algo que no quiere, además… ¿Por qué ellos buscan atacar a una aldea como la nuestra?

—Porque su líder no tiene familia como las de los demás y yo no quiero…

—Pero hacer algo que no quiere, no es eso peor—dijo con la voz entrecortada

—Matsuri, no hay opción, pero ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?

—Yo…porque…

—Hermano, entro Kankuro, disculpa, pero el señor Adachi quiere hablar contigo

—¿Qué quiere ese viejo del consejo?

—No sé, ni idea, pero…dice que es urgente

—Bien, déjalo pasar, Matsuri, no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien

—Si, está bien y le demuestra una sonrisa falsa, con su permiso y se va, al llegar afuera encuentra a Temari hablando con Midori

_En verdad que esta chica se gana rápido la confianza de los demás…creo que…ella se merece a Gaara, es bonita, se ve que tiene clase…no hay objeción para decir que ella no debe casarse con Gaara _

—Matsuri, ¿sucede algo malo?—pregunto Temari

—Ah no nada, no se preocupe Temari-san, es solo que…debo…debo ir a ver un mensaje…eto…nos vemos luego y se iba con la mirada hacia abajo

—Yo creo que ella está enamorada de Gaara, ¿no lo cree?

—Así parece…perdón…no quería decirte eso

—Hmp, no descuide, pero ella no representa ningún peligro, si no se siente preparada para decirle, es porque no lo ama, que solo esta ilusionada, tal vez…y solo tal vez, Matsuri-san no está destinada a Gaara, así que no me preocupo

—Vaya, veo que estas muy segura de ello

—Sí, porque lo que no ha pasado en estos años, en donde ella fue su estudiante y ahora su mano derecha, simplemente no va a pasar ahora, y menos cuando yo estoy dispuesta a demostrarle a Gaara-sama que lo amo de verdad

—Veo que has averiguado mucho sobre él, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

_Que tonta como vine a decir eso, y si me descubre_

—No es difícil, sabemos que Gaara-sama le tiene confianza, pero creo que es solo gratitud, porque Matsuri-san, fue la primera de la arena en acercarse a él, eso es algo que todos sabemos

—Si…creo que tienes razón

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Vaya me ha quedado algo corto este primer capítulo, lo siento, no he tenido muy buena racha últimamente

Saben, quise que se parezca a una novela que daban hace años luz, yo tenía mis 8 años, no la veía, solo me acordaba que ella le buscaba la esposa a él y se enamoro de él, o ya lo estaba, no se no me acuerdo, pero lo que me acuerdo lo pongo aquí ni el titulo me acuerdo, pero era parecido a "María Rosa, búscame una esposa", pequeñas cosas me acuerdo, y eso vendrá aquí

Pero bueno, ¿quedo confuso no?, bueno, la cosa aquí es saber, ¿Quién es esa chica?, ¿Qué oculta ella? ¿Por que un miembro del consejo quedo molesto?, ¿Quiénes quieren atacar su aldea por algo así de simple?¿que hará Matsuri?, y bueno, si quieren que les aclare algo díganmelo ok, para aclararlo en el siguiente capítulo, o si lo tengo en ese mismo momento les digo ok, bueno, es un buen momento para darme sugerencias, ah y como ya arregle el asunto de que no permitía reviews de personas sin cuenta ahora ya pueden, pues porfa espero sus comentarios quejas o un me hubiera gustado más si…y me dicen ok, es el primer capítulo y se lo puede arreglar, ok

Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola yo por aquí de nuevo, en verdad que me hacen súper recontra que mega e híper feliz je je, para aquellos que ya han leído mis otras historias ya saben que me gusta hablar mucho y que tiendo a exagerar un poquito je je, así que paciencia conmigo, bueno, tras haber dicho una locura mía, como siempre, es algo inevitable sólo deben acostumbrarse, bueno les dejo con un capítulo más y por sus reviews sigo por acá muy contenta de escribir para ustedes

Una pequeñísima advertencia, yo siempre he sido mala para los títulos de capítulos, otra cosa inevitable

Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno fuera, pero es la triste realidad

**Un triste pasado**

—No es difícil, sabemos que Gaara-sama le tiene confianza, pero creo que es sólo gratitud, porque Matsuri-san, fue la primera de la arena en acercarse a él, eso es algo que todos sabemos

—Si…creo que tienes razón

_Menos mal, de la que me salve, no sé que hubiera pasado si me descubren_

—_¿_Sucede algo Midori?

—No nada, creo que mejor lo dejamos así

**Volviendo a la oficina de Gaara **

— ¿A que debo su visita?

—Pues…creo que ya debe saber que debe casarse, y me puede explicar porque esa muchachita debe elegir a su esposa

—Y ¿Por qué el interés?

— ¿Es que está enamorado de esa muchacha?

—No diga tonterías, si la elegí a ella, es porque ella no vio en mi el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, ella confío en mi, así que yo creo que ella puede ver muchas cosas que nadie vería a simple vista, por eso ella elegirá por mí, ¿algún problema?

—Con que es eso…, y bien, de las 30 jóvenes que teníamos para usted, ¿alguien pasó la prueba?—dijo con sarcasmo

—Sí, sólo una

— ¡Que!, ¡sólo una! —, y se levantó de su asiento

—Sí, no haga escándalo, se llama…Midori

— ¿Kurozawa Midori?

—Sí, ella misma ¿la conoces?

—Que…no nada, bueno si, yo vi su presentación, ella es apta para ti, aunque no tiene familia, ya que fueron asesinadas en misión y tiene un hermano desaparecido, prácticamente ella está sola, pero…es una jovencita muy dulce y amable

—Ya veo

— ¿Y entonces?

—Puede retirarse

—Pero…

—Necesito estar solo

—Está bien, ya me retiro, pero…primero quiero hablar con esa chica, ¿puedo?

—Claro, no veo nada malo, creo que se encuentra con Temari

—Bien, me retiro

_A menos de las 5 infiltradas una pasó, y justo la que creía que no lo lograría, esa chica logró sorprenderme_

—Buenos días, Temari-san, Midori-san, ¿Cómo se encuentran?

—Bien gracias—dijo Temari

—Muy…muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar—contestó Midori tímidamente, aunque en realidad era miedo

—Me alegra oír eso, pero…Temari-san, me permite hablar con Midori-san, ya que es una candidata, es necesario hablar con ella a solas, ¿puedo?

—Claro, quedas en buenas manos Midori-san, yo me retiro

—Ah…, sí claro

Y cuando quedaron solos, el viejo del consejo rompió el silencio

—Será mejor que me acompañes a mi oficina…niñata

—S…Si

Y de esa forma llegaron a la oficina del señor Adachi, un antiguo miembro del consejo

—Vaya, muchachita me has dejado sorprendido, yo creía que tu no ibas a ser aceptada bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero veo que el que tengas algo de bondad te ha hecho la elegida

—Eh…

—No vas a decir nada, me imagino que ya debes saber que las otras 4 en estos momentos ya deben haberse encontrado con la muerte

— ¿Qué cosa?—dijo muy asustada

—La verdad, de las infiltradas, las que no pasaran la prueba, morirían, ¿Qué?, creo que se me olvidó decir ese último detalle, ups, perdón—dijo lleno de sarcasmo

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, todas…todas confiamos en sus palabras

—Sí, es cierto, pero…no me voy a arriesgar, ellas saben del plan y si nos llegasen a traicionar…lo que yo he planeado por años, se iría al caño, así que…mejor las mandé a matar—se le acerca peligrosamente a su oído y le susurra

—Los accidentes pasan, pequeña—se retira de su oído y se dirige al escritorio dejándola muy asustada

—Espero que tú no nos traiciones

—Usted lo ha dicho, no creía que yo no iba a ser la elegida, porque tendría que seguir, si no confía en mí—dijo altaneramente

—Pues que crees, ahora que ya has sido una de las candidatas, y con esa entrometida de…como se llame

—Matsuri, ese es su nombre

—Bien, se podrá llamar como sea, pero gracias a esa, todo se echó a perder, yo tenía otras cosas en mente, yo quería que ese Gaara se diera la vida de don Juan y perdiera el tiempo, que todas ustedes se encargaran de eso, pero no tenía en mente que pondría a alguien a elegir

—No ha sido un tonto después de todo

—Vaya, vaya, pero…si serás altanera, pero te advierto, será mejor que no me traiciones niñata

—Yo decido eso, ¿no?

—Claro…pero… ¿y tu hermano?

— ¿Qué?, mi hermano está desaparecido, muerto, no puede controlarme con nada

—Pues mira que pena, yo que tenia esto para ti

Y le muestra una medalla con un medio corazón

— ¡Hermano!

—Pues si…mira, cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió, cuando toda tu familia murió, encontré a tu hermanito, el muy estúpido quería salvar tu miserable vida, y estaba dispuesto a todo

—¿Qué?—decía Midori conteniendo sus ganas de llorar al recordar algo muy doloroso para ella

—Así que le dije, que yo me haría cargo de ti, y que a cambio el se quedara trabajando para mí, que él matara a las personas que yo le ordenará, y sabes quién ha matado a esas bellas chicas infiltradas…

—Mi…no, no puede ser…mi hermano no…

—Pues sí, tu hermano ahora es mi asesino particular, un buen ninja, un buen asesino diría yo, ja, el muy imbécil hace eso por ti, para que vivas, ¿y tú?, si nos traicionas, él lo pagará todo, tiene una gran lista de personas asesinadas, no quedaría impune, así que, ¿Qué decides?

—Mi hermano—y se aferraba a aquella medalla y sacaba la medalla que tenia ella

**Flashback**

— ¿Qué sucede hermano?

—Sólo son ataques, saldremos de esta, pero lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, escondida en este bosque

—No, no me quiero quedar sola, no me dejes

—Midori, debes ser fuerte, mira, ves este corazón

—Sí, si lo veo, pero…que con ello

—Muy bien, lo partiré en dos, tú te quedas con la cadena y esta mitad, y yo me quedo con esta mitad, y… cuando los vuelvas a ver juntos, será signo de que estoy cerca de ti

—Pero…no me dejes sola

—Siempre estaré contigo, recuerda a los corazones, esa es nuestra promesa hermanita

—¿Si los veo juntos de nuevo?… ¿estaremos todos unidos?

—No sé si todos, pero…tu y yo si lo estaremos, haré hasta lo imposible por cumplirte esto…

—Satoshi…no por favor no me dejes…

—Hermanita, todo estará bien, quédate aquí, se buena niña y le da un beso en la frente,

—Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo

**Fin Flashback**

Satoshi…y lágrimas brotan de sus hermosos ojos azules

—Vaya, vaya, que conmovedor,

—no, la verdad que no, a quien engaño, así que tú decides, será mejor que sigas al pie de la letra todo o tu hermanito pagará por todo, lo puedo matar si yo quiero, o puedo entregarlo a la justicia, y con el número de asesinatos que tiene…lo más probable es que…lo maten…

—No, mi hermano no es malo, el nunca lo fue

—Posiblemente, pero él lo hizo por ti, cambio por ti, podría haber sido un buen chico, pero la verdad es que…ya no lo es, ja ja ja y todo por proteger tu miserable vida, ¿Qué idiota?, ¿no lo crees?

—Es que…mi hermano, él no pudo, él…—y lloraba amargamente

—Pues…di lo que quieras, ahora es tu turno, harás lo que sea por él, así como él ha hecho lo que sea por ti

—…

— ¿Qué pasa?, no eres capaz de corresponder el sacrificio que hizo tu hermano por ti

—No es eso, pero…no creo que el Kazekage merezca eso

Y le da una bofetada

—Yo no te pregunto si lo merece o no, yo te doy una orden, y si no quieres que tu hermano muera, será mejor que hagas lo que te ordeno, ¡entendido!

—Es que…

— ¿O que?, todo lo que he hecho por ti en estos últimos 12 años no han servido de nada, ¡YO TE SALVE DE ESA SOLEDAD!, ¡YO TE ENSEÑÉ LO QUE SABES!, sin mí no fueras nada, a mi me debes todo lo que eres ahora, y a mí me debes obedecer, si quieres que tu hermano y tú ganen su libertad, lo mejor será que hagas lo que te digo

— ¿Libertad?

—Sí, niñita, si haces esta última tarea, tu hermanito quedará libre y tu también, podrán irse y yo me quedaré con lo que he querido, el control de esta aldea

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, tú ni siquiera eres de esta aldea, así que no te debe importar, ¿aceptas?, mira que estoy siendo generoso

—…Yo…

—Mira, yo he estado toda mi vida tras el control de esta aldea, yo quise ser Kazekage, cuando el padre de Gaara murió, sin embargo su hijo, Gaara se interpuso en mi camino, no sé que le pasó, pero buscó desesperadamente ayudar esta aldea que tanto dolor le trajo, me repugna que haya hecho eso, no sé que le pasó, pero…ya no hay nada que hacer, estuve planeando algo con que manejarlo, y descubrí aquel tratado de años atrás, ya no tiene vigencia, es cierto, será una regla absurda, pero…lo creí necesario, así que…busqué una aldea y están amenazados con la vida de sus seres queridos, así que ellos atacaran por mí, nadie se dará cuenta de mi y cuando lo hagan ya será muy tarde

—Se nota que tiene muy bien planeado su plan ¿no es así?

—Sólo necesito que tú me ayudes con el paso final

—Usted lo ha dicho, yo no sirvo para esto

—Sssh, yo no he dicho eso, yo pensé que sería una de las jovencitas por las cuales debería llorar su trágica muerte, pero ya que lo has hecho, aprovecha

— ¿Aprovechar? ¿De que me habla?

—Niñata, aún no has entendido, aquí ganamos los dos, o los tres, tú y tu hermano ganarán su libertad, podrán irse y a mi…a mi me dejan con lo que he querido ganar desde hace años, el control de esta aldea

Midori, no sabía que hacer, este señor jugaba con lo único y mas valioso que le quedaba en su vida, su hermano, tanto tiempo creyéndolo muerto, para enterarse que ha estado vivo, soportando dolor y por su culpa, haciendo cosas que él nunca haría, y que lo ha hecho por protegerla a ella, ¿que debería hacer?

—Que tan difícil es corresponder el sacrificio que tu hermano ha hecho por ti

—Yo…

—Cálmate, y limpia esas lágrimas—y le ofrecía un pañuelo

Midori lo aceptó, y secó sus lágrimas, y respiró muy profundo

—Y bien, niñata, ¿lo harás o te mató a ti y a tu querido hermano?

—Mi vida no me importa, pero…mi hermano…por mi hermano haré lo que sea

Y este señor sonreía satisfecho

—Bien, eso quería oír, ahora, sólo gánate la confianza de Gaara y sobre todo de esa chica

—Se refiere a Matsuri, ¿verdad?

—Si, esa misma, si sigue siendo un obstáculo, no dudaré en matarla

—Vamos, no resuelva todo asesinando gente, sea más astuto

—Vaya…que rápido superas todo

—Que caso tiene sufrir, al mal paso, acelerar el ritmo

—Bien, as—i que quieres salir rápida de esta, bien, eso suena bien, pero…si no quieres matarla, ¿Qué propones?

—Aun no lo sé, pero…ya veré, y ya le aviso

—Entendido, puedes irte y seguir con todo, algún otro momento recibirás nuevas órdenes, no lo eches a perder, porque no sólo tu vida está en riesgo…sino la de tu querido hermano

—No tiene que recordármelo

—Bien, retírate y recuerda lo que te he dicho

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo, y esto…yo me lo quedo—y se guardaba la cadena que le pertenecía a su hermano

—Como quieras

Y de esa forma Midori salió de aquella oficina

_Bueno…todo lo haré por ti hermano mío—y abrazaba aquellos dos corazones_

_Vaya niñata, justo ahora tu querido hermano ya debe estar agonizando pero descuida, pronto le harás compañía, cuando ya no me seas útil_

**Mientras volviendo con Matsuri que estaba en lo alto de un edificio**

Es inútil…no puedo sentir esto que siento, sólo me estoy lastimando, lo mejor será…

¿Qué?—y miró algo que estaba en la lejanía que la impresionó

No, no puede ser, debo ir a ayudar

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **En fin, ya me meti drama, es que ya pues, no lo pude evitar, espero les haya gustado, ya he explicado quien es esta chica, que parece que aun no la describo, ya será en el siguiente, y ya vieron que hay un malo detrás de toda esta tontería ja ja, si tienen mucha razón, lo del pergamino es muy poca razón para que el gran y apuesto Gaara se sometiera, ya vieron que Midori no es mala, pero si hará sus maldades, eso no se lo va a negar, y que creen, aun queda una que otra sorpresa más que descifrar, pero…tendrán que esperar sólo les adelanto que a quien vio Matsuri es nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Midori, que es muy apuesto y que ya que ha sobrevivido, según Adachi, ahora deberá ayudar a su hermana a separar a Gaara y Matsuri ¿lo conseguirá?, en fin, ya lo verán, que ahora se viene un capitulo de puros celos y recuerdos de Gaara.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto, espero no haberles aburrido con este capítulo, pero era necesario que conozcan a la nueva chica.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal, bueno les interrumpo un ratito, porque este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Yukime Hiwatari ya que ella estuvo de cumple el 23 de febrero, y bueno, algo tarde pues le quiero dedicar este capítulo a ella, ya saben como mi regalo de cumple, no es mucho, pero…es lo que puedo dar y lo hago con mucho cariño, para ti querida amiga, ya que sin ti nunca, bueno una exageración, pero gracias a ti me aventuré a hacer esta historia, ya que tú me lo pediste, en si la historia está hecha por ti y de apoco he ganado muchas lindas personas que ya saben, si quieren un regalo como este, ya que es lo único que ofrezco, díganme su cumple y lo tendré súper presente, okis, y si alguien más ha estado de cumple, o lo estuvo, pues…también se lo dedico, con mucho cariño, pero por ahora la dedicatoria tiene nombre, para ti Yukime Hiwatari, con todo cariño y te deseo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y que cumplas muchos más.

Los personajes no me pertenecen porque son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, ahora les dejo con una continuación mas

**Un encuentro inesperado**

**Mientras volviendo con Matsuri que estaba en lo alto de un edificio**

Es inútil…no puedo sentir esto que siento, sólo me estoy lastimando, lo mejor será…

¿Pero…qué? —y miró algo que estaba en la lejanía y que la impresionó

No, no puede ser, debo ir a ayudarle

Y ella corre hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un joven que a simple vista estaba gravemente herido parecía que salía de una batalla a muerte y a punto de perder la conciencia cuando este cae de rodillas

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Lo…—y escupe sangre

—Lo me…mejor es que…se aleje de…de mi…ya…ya no quiero traer…más problemas—y empezó a quejarse del dolor

—Ya no sigas, estás muy mal herido y no puedo dejarte aquí

—Sólo hazlo…y déjame

—Desde luego que no, no podría vivir con la culpa, vamos

Y lo iba a ayudar a levantarse cuando este retira el brazo de Matsuri y en un intento inútil por levantarse, este finalmente pierde la conciencia

¡No!, y ahora era Matsuri quien lo llevaba al hospital para que sea atendido

_¡No quiero perder la vida de alguien! No si puedo evitarlo_

**Volviendo con Gaara**

Vaya, esto es demasiado, ¡un matrimonio!—decía lleno de sarcasmo

Como si me fuera importar, la única vez que pensé en algo así, desapareció como la arena entre mis dedos—y miraba sus manos

Aquella chica, tan dulce, tan amable, irradiaba belleza y pureza en sus ojos, era la adecuada para mí pero…era tan inalcanzable, ya que ella amaba a alguien más, recuerdo que…poco tiempo después de la batalla contra Pain, ella y su equipo llegaron a mi oficina, para dejarme un importante informe, y cuando la vi pasar…simplemente me atrapó ese aire que sólo ella pudo crear en mi…

**Flashback**

—Buenos días, Gaara-sama

—Matsuri, ¿pasa algo?

—Si, los ninjas de Konoha, están aquí, y desean verlo, ¿les hago pasar?

—Claro, puedes retirarte

—Hai, con permiso

Y ella abre la puerta y los deja pasar, y se retira

Gaara estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera los miraba

—Este es el documento que nos pidió la Hokage entregarle—dijo Shino

—Muchas gracias—y alzó su mirada cuando se quedó mirando a la chica de cabello negro como la noche con aquellos destellos de azul, y aquella mirada única, simplemente se quedó prendado de verla, y Hinata al notar ese contacto, desvió su mirada algo sonrojada

—Disculpe, Kazekage-sama, ya nos vamos de vuelta—dijo Kiba

—¿De vuelta?

—Si, ya hemos traído lo que se nos ha encargado así que es lo que debemos hacer

—Bueno…pero a menos deberían descansar, es un viaje de tres días, ¿Por qué el afán de volver?

—Y tanto Kiba y Shino quedaron mirando a Hinata, ella era quien debía responder

_Así que Hinata ¿eh?, nunca lo había tomado en cuenta_

—Si…si es así…pues…podríamos, esperar

—Claro, hablen con Matsuri o con mi hermana sobre cualquier detalle

Y Hinata empezó a mirar hacia otro lado

—Bueno…gracias por la hospitalidad, nos retiramos, seguro tiene mucho trabajo por hacer, con permiso—dijo Kiba

Y los tres ninjas se retiraron y cuando Gaara quedó solo en la oficina pensó en voz alta

Hmp, será entretenido tenerla por aquí, pero con este papeleo por hacer…

En eso Matsuri entró por la puerta,

—Gaara-sama, ¿necesita ayuda con algo?

—Ahh, pues, ahora que lo mencionas ¿podrías llamar a mi hermano?

—Claro que si, y bueno…me parece muy buena idea la de invitar a los ninjas de Konoha a quedarse, después de tan largo viaje, es usted muy considerado

—A mí también Matsuri, a mí también me lo parece y bueno, sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar

—¿Sucede algo Gaara-sama?

—No, solo haz lo que te pedí

—Entendido

**Fin Flashback **

Una tontería sin duda alguna, pero…fue bueno tener ese sentimiento en mí, me sentía…, vivo, ja, de nada sirvió convencer a Kankuro para que haga mi trabajo un tiempo, ¿para que?, si en ese momento mi alma se llenó de esperanzas y al poco tiempo se rompieron

**Flashback**

—Lo harás entonces Kankuro

—Es que hay alguna otra opción

—Me temo que no, o lo haces o lo haces

—Entonces…no sé ni para que me preguntas

—Cortesía, supongo

—Pues déjame decirte, ¡que modales hermano!

—En fin, quédate aquí y yo voy a ver que pasó con los ninjas de Konoha

—Así que por eso es

—¿De que me hablas?

—Te conozco, tienes buen gusto, aquella chica en verdad es muy bonita

—Te puedes callar y dejar de decir estupideces—decía medio sonrojado

—¿Qué?, me vas a decir que no haces esto por estar más cerca de aquella linda chica

—No digas estupideces

—Ya veremos, ahora… ¿puedes irte?, tengo trabajo que hacer—dijo Kankuro

—Ja, pero no te lo tomes a pecho, recuerda que estas de reemplazo

—Bueno…pero, me gustará, y así aprovecho con Matsuri que está como quiere

—¿Qué?, ¡escúchame!—y se le acerca a su hermano,

—¡Tú que le haces algo a Matsuri y que no sales vivo de esta!

—Ehhh, oye, cálmate, sólo fue una broma ¿no vas a querer matar a tu hermanito querido verdad?

—Sólo no vuelvas a decir algo de eso sobre Matsuri, ella fue mi alumna, es como una hermana y sólo está aquí para ayudarte, y si le haces algo, la pagarás—le sentenció

—Ok, ok, entendí, Matsuri prohibida, como una hermana, sólo ayuda, ¿algo más?

—Sólo no quiero que salga lastimada, ¡entendido!—dijo muy serio,

—Pero… algo más Kankuro, si me entero que le hiciste algo…

—Oye, no se supone que te gusta la chica de Konoha, parece que estas celoso de Matsuri

—Acaso quieres que…

—No no no, ya me quedó claro, así que mejor ve, y suerte con la chica de Konoha

—Eso haré—y se va dando un fuerte portazo dejando a su hermano muy confundido

_Pues que le pasa a mi hermano, le gusta Matsuri o le gusta la chica de Konoha, ¿Quién lo entiende?—se quedó pensando Kankuro_

—Mmm, Gaara-sama, ¿sucede algo?

—Ahh, no, Kankuro se queda un rato, y escúchame, si se intenta pasar de listo, me avisas Matsuri, que yo me encargo de él

—Ahhh—Matsuri se sonroja un poco, pero desvía su mirada

—Si, lo haré

—Bien, me retiro

—Se preocupa por mí—susurró Matsuri

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, yo…yo le dije…que…que no se preocupe por nada

—Ahh, entendido, nos vemos

Y Gaara se dirigía a buscar a los ninjas, pero en especial a, Hinata, tarea que no le fue difícil ya que con preguntar a un par de personas encontró lo que buscaba

—Vaya si son fáciles de encontrar por acá

—Supongo que eso se debe a que somos extranjeros—respondió Shino

—¿Y para que nos buscaba?—preguntó Kiba

—Pues…si no es molestia…me gustaría hablar con…bueno, con ustedes

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y por que? o ¿de que?

—No es nada serio, pues…no sé, ¿Por qué están aquí y no dan una vuelta por la aldea?

—Con el calor del demonio que hace acá, ni ganas da—dijo Kiba de mala manera,

—Pues sí, creo que sí, pero… ¿Por qué no van al campo de entrenamiento, ahí hay sombra?

—No podemos, no queremos llevar a Hinata y mucho menos dejarla sola

—¿Y por que no la llevan?

—Pues…—un silencio reinó en aquel lugar

—Es que…en…la batalla contra Pain pues…yo,…salí muy mal herida, y pues…no puedo realizar esfuerzos innecesarios—dijo tímidamente Hinata y mirando hacia otro lado

—Ya veo, pero… ¿y si ustedes van y yo hago compañía a su amiga?

—No, descuide estamos bien

—Bueno, lo digo porque no siempre se puede ir a ese campo

Hinata al oír eso, se sintió culpable

—No, descuide, estamos bien

—Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, creo que está bien que vayan

—Pero Hinata…

—No quiero que por mí, ustedes pierdan una oportunidad como esta, vayan, yo estaré bien, Gaara-sama se queda conmigo, vayan, no pierdan una oportunidad como esta y por…por mí

—No digas eso Hinata, eres nuestra amiga y…

—Por eso mismo, porque soy su amiga…quiero que vayan y me digan que tal les fue, vayan yo…yo estaré bien

_Se preocupa por los demás…definitivamente, quiero conocer más de ella_

—Descuiden, no le haré daño, y la cuidaré, si es eso lo que les preocupa

—Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, ¿por favor?

—Está bien Hinata, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros

No…no es nada, son mis amigos y suerte

—Bien…Kazekage-sama, enseguida volvemos

—Descuiden, no se preocupen por nada

Y cuando los dos ninjas en compañía de Akamaru se fueron, Hinata se puso muy nerviosa, porque se daba cuenta de la insistente mirada de Gaara sobre ella

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa Hinata?

—No…, no es eso, Gaara-sama

—Vamos, puedes dejar las formalidades, somos de la misma edad, y así me haces sentir un viejo, ¿o es que lo soy y no me he dado cuenta?

Y Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y respondió

-No claro que no, pero…me cuesta, pues…relacionarme, con personas que no conozco…muy bien

-Ahhh, es eso, bueno, y si te cuento mi vida

-No…no es necesario

-Pues yo creo que si, además…me inspiras confianza, pero…entiendo si no quieres oír mi vida

-No, yo no quise decir eso, bueno…

-Entonces, será un poco largo, pero te diré, desde el inicio

-Soy Subaku no Gaara—y Hinata sonríe por ello

-¿Qué?, he dicho que desde el inicio, y…te luce bien una sonrisa,

Y Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder y desviaba su mirada, y casi en susurro, logró decir

-Gra…gracias

-Bueno…tuve una infancia muy difícil ya que siempre fui señalado por tener al shukaku en mi interior, la soledad marcó mi vida, y la única vez que recibí amor de alguien, fue sólo una mentira

-U… ¿una mentira?

-Si, larga historia y aburrida, en otro momento será, en fin cuando me di cuenta que todo era una mentira, pues…yo pensé…si todos me odiaban yo los odiaba mas, y creía que al matar a todos demostraba mi existencia,

Hinata puso una cara de asombro, ella no conocía esa parte de él, ella no sabía porque tenía ese sufrimiento y ahora lo sabía

-Si te asustó, entiendo que prefieras estar sola, yo llamaré…

-No, no, yo…yo no sabía ese sufrimiento tuyo, me sorprende saber eso, yo…bueno…

-¿Quieres saber más?

-Si

-¿No te asusta?

-Para nada, yo…yo no juzgo a la gente por lo que fue, ahora es un nuevo inicio, y eso cuenta

-Bueno…todo cambio, cuando conocí a Naruto

-Na…Naruto-kun

_¿Por qué lo trata así?_

-Si, a Naruto, en aquella vez de los exámenes chunin, cuando empezamos a pelear Sasuke y yo, él en un momento llegó y no sé en que momento fue que empecé a pelear con Naruto, él peleaba desesperadamente por salvar a su amiga, a una pelirosa

-Sakura—dijo mirando hacia bajo y en un tono muy triste

-Sí, creo que así se llamaba, descuida, no le pasó nada, no te pongas así

-Si…si claro, lo siento

-No tienes de que, bueno, con él descubrí que el tener a alguien por quien luchar te hace fuerte, y bueno…yo tenía a mis hermanos, cuando todo pasó, cuando él supo que sufríamos lo mismo, el quiso ser mi amigo, y bueno, mi primer paso para cambiar, fue…disculpándome con mis hermanos, y nunca olvidar su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki, el cambió mi forma de ser y mi nuevo camino fue el mismo de él, ser Kazekage, proteger este lugar, y…no me quejo, he ganado cariño y respeto, cosa que siempre creí se me vería rechazado

-Veo que tus…hermanos han sido un buen apoyo, verdad Gaara-san

-Si, Hinata, pero…Matsuri también

-¿Quién es ella?

-Fue la primera en esta aldea en confiar en mí, mi primera alumna, creí que nadie vendría conmigo, pero ella…ella vino a que yo la entrene, ella confía en mí, ¿sabes?

-Es muy bueno eso—y le dedica una sonrisa

-Y bueno…creo que eso es todo sobre mí, y ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo…bueno…no sé

-Oye te he dicho todo sobre mi, vamos, dame algo, para saber de ti

-Bueno…yo pertenezco a uno de los clanes más reconocidos de Konoha, el clan Hyuga, y…mi familia se divide en dos ramas, el bouke y souke, siendo el souke la rama principal, pues…aunque yo pertenezca a la rama principal…siempre fui despreciada por mi padre, por ser…débil, nunca fui reconocida y…sufrí por ello, pero…siempre me mantenía firme en algo, y ese es…el sentimiento de ser reconocida, ¿sabes?, yo he amado casi toda mi vida a Naruto-kun, él sufría mucho al inicio, pero…un día ya no se mostraba triste, él sonreía como nunca, él sonreía y yo le amé

-¿Qué?—dijo Gaara sorprendido

-Pues…desde siempre lo amé, no me importaba que lo marcaran por llevar al Kyubi en él—decía jugando con sus dedos

-Yo lo amé como era, y nunca le dije nada

-¿Por qué no le decías nada?—decía casi automáticamente

-Por…por miedo, pero sabes…ya le dije

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué le dijiste?—dijo sorprendido, con miedo de perderla, aunque nunca tuvo siquiera la oportunidad con ella

-Le dije muchas cosas, pero…le dije que lo amaba y…arriesgué mi vida por él, para que Pain, ya no le atacara, pero…fallé y terminé siendo mortalmente herida, cuando desperté Naruto-kun lo había terminado y…desde entonces…no lo he visto, no…no quiero saber que piensa de mi

Gaara, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, la primera chica con la cual se sinceraba, le contaba su vida, se mostraba interesado por ella, y resulta que ahora le cuenta que…que ella ama a otro y que le ha confesado sus sentimientos, ¿Qué ha hecho Naruto para tener tanta suerte?, ¿Por qué Naruto es un ciego?

-No deberías tener miedo de oír la respuesta—dijo lo más calmado, aunque por dentro, quería acabar esa conversación, que de un momento le daba esperanza y al otro se escapa de sus manos

-Pero…

-Si ya has hecho lo difícil, que es decir lo que tu corazón ha mantenido guardado, ¿Por qué no escuchar lo que te dirá?, es decir…así estarás tranquila de saber lo que te diga, si conozco a Naruto, él no te lastimará

A Gaara no le quedaba de otra, nunca se vio aconsejando a alguien y menos a la persona que le estaba atrayendo, ero…no podía hacer otra cosa

-No sé, el siempre ha amado a Sakura, y a mí…a mí nunca me ha visto…, siempre fui invisible para él

_Ahora entiendo la tristeza al hablar de esa chica hace rato_

-Pues…quédate el tiempo que quieras, reúnes el valor, para enfrentarlo, o…para olvidarlo—y le tomaba de la mano

-Lo…lo dices en serio Gaara-san—y retiró su mano de la de él y muy sonrojada

-Nunca he dicho algo más serio, serás mi invitada

-Hey ustedes siguen acá—dijo Kiba

-Pues sí, nos quedamos hablando y el tiempo voló

-¿Qué tal la pasaron, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun?—dijo Hinata, para cambiar de tema

-Pues…increíble, tienen un gran armamento de armas, me impresionaron, y el campo es increíblemente grande, saben…nos encontramos muchas bellas chicas

-¡Kiba-kun!—dijo Hinata

-Ahh, lo siento, pero una chica me llamó la atención, era una castaña, muy bonita, se llama,…Matsuri, no es un bonito nombre

Y Gaara cambió su semblante a uno serio

-¿Y que le hiciste o que le dijiste a Matsuri?

-Yo…no, nada, so…solo hablamos, ¿verdad Shino?—dijo un poco asustado

-Me ignoraron, los amigos no se ignoran—dijo Shino en un tono muy deprimido

-¿De que hablaron?—dijo mas serio

-Ehhh, pues…nada malo, ella, ella, me enseñaba las armas y eso, solo fue eso, no…no sabía que ella fuera su novia

-No es mi novia, ella es como una hermana, ella fue la primera que confió en mi, ella es mi brazo derecho, y no me gustaría que alguien la lastime y no entiendo que hacia ella allá

-Pues…no sé, dijo que Kankuro-sama, le había dicho que fuera a hablar con el encargado y pues…tomé, una cosa muy pesada y caí para atrás, y ella muy amablemente me ayudó, ¿verdad Shino?

-Me ignoraron todo el rato desde ese incidente, solo se sonreían—dijo Shino en el mismo aire

-¡Sonreír!, ¿la sedujiste?

-No, no, no, pre...pregúntale a ella si no me cree

-Es lo más inteligente que he oído

-Nos vemos Hinata, que tengan un buen día

**Fin Flashback**

**N/A: **Hola y hasta aquí pude llegar, ya que está demasiado largo, tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo para el desenlace de este recuerdo, ¿Qué porque lo puse?, bueno…locuras de la autora ja ja, en fin espero les haya gustado, sé que no hay muchas escenas de celos pero…ya lo habrá más adelante cuando el queridísimo Satoshi haga su aparición, ja ja, en fin, nos leeremos en la siguiente

Gracias por leer

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUKIME HIWATARI, ESPERO ME PERDONES POR LAS PARTES QUE NO TE GUSTEN, PERO…HE HECHO LO MEJOR


	4. Chapter 4

**La aparición de Satoshi**

Una tontería sin duda alguna, pero…fue bueno tener ese sentimiento en mí, me sentía…, vivo, ja, de nada sirvió convencer a Kankuro para que haga mi trabajo un tiempo, ¿para que?, si en ese momento mi alma se llenó de esperanzas y al poco tiempo se rompieron

**Flashback**

En fin, ya no hay nada que hacer, este día no pudo ser peor, pero ahora tengo que asegurarme que ese tipo no le haya hecho daño a Matsuri, definitivamente no me perdonaría que alguien la hiciera sufrir

Así que inmediatamente fue a buscarla, si bien es cierto Gaara no es de los que oyen conversaciones atrás de la puerta, pero…al oír la voz de Matsuri y su hermano, simplemente no pudo evitarlo

_Rayos, ¿dónde estás Matsuri?_

Decía Gaara, el cual había llegado a la oficina, en donde suele pasar Matsuri, hasta que algo le llamó la atención, una conversación, algo muy inusual

—Ahhhhhh, dios…esto está imposible, debería poner más fuerza, para que ceda…—decía Kankuro muy agitado

_¿Qué hace Kankuro en mi oficina?, ya hablaré muy seriamente con él, seguramente por eso se fue Matsuri de aquí, mejor voy a buscarla otro lado_

—No es mi culpa, pero debemos seguir intentando—decía una voz femenina muy cansada

_No puede ser lo que me imagino… ¿Matsuri y mi hermano?… ¿juntos?… ¡y en mi oficina!—dijo esto último muy enojado_

—Oh, vamos Matsuri…tu puedes….hazlo antes de que llegue mi hermano, jala

_Hoy mato a mi hermano—decía muy enfurecido_

—Estoy jalando…pero…Ahhhhhh, es muy resbaloso…y pronto llegará Gaara-sama

Y ahora Gaara, más que nunca se aferró a la puerta para oír, deseaba que fuera un mal entendido, pero…

—No sé en que estaba pensando, esto me pasa por calenturiento…

—No, no se culpe, debí prever que esto podría pasar, debí traer agua mejor

—A ver Matsuri, terminemos esto de una buena vez, antes de que Gaara llegue, y nos sorprenda en esto jala, jala

—Eso hago, pero…mmm es difícil

— ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO EN MI OFICINA!—gritó Gaara que no aguantó un segundo mas oír esa conversación y tumbó la puerta tumbándola al suelo

—Hermanito, dijo Kankuro sorprendido y escondiendo algo en su espalda

—Nada que hermanito, ¿Qué le hacías a Matsuri?—dijo muy furioso

—Gaara-sama, no…no…no me hizo nada—dijo muy nerviosa

—Sí, eso mismo, no le hice nada que ella no quisiera hacer—dijo Kankuro, en son de broma, pero sin saber que eso solo hacia enfurecer a su hermano

— ¿QUÉ COSA?

Ahora era Gaara quien le apretaba contra la pared a su hermano y le dedicaba una mirada fulminante

—No…por favor, ¿Por qué hace eso?—decía Matsuri

— ¡Te faltó el respeto, te parece poco!—le miraba a ella

—No…pero…pero si no…no me faltó el respeto—dijo muy nerviosa

— ¿Y entonces por que estas nerviosa?, no lo cubras, él no merece tú preocupacion

—No yo…

—Kankuro…te advertí, oí lo que se decían, no puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer estas cosas, en mi oficina y aun después de advertirte

— ¿Oyó lo que decíamos?—dijo muy alarmada

—Sí, descuida, pero no pienso mal de ti, sino de este degenerado que tengo por hermano

— ¿Degenerado? ¿Dónde?, decía Kankuro con su intención de seguir en la broma

—Gaara, lo está mal interpretando, no es lo que parece—decía Matsuri suplicante

— ¿Ah no?—dijo irónicamente, entonces…entonces que eran esas…esas…estrecha, jala, antes de que Gaara llegue… ¿Qué eran esas cosas?—dijo eso último muy irritado y alzando su voz

Matsuri se sonrojo a más no poder…y Kankuro puso cara de sorpresa

_Estas celoso hermanito… ¿Quién lo diría?—pensaba Kankuro_

—Era esto…dijo Kankuro y le mostraba un helado, el cual no salía de su envase, por eso dije que esto me pasa por calenturiento, sé que no te gusta que coman en la oficina, y aunque Matsuri me dijo que no, le rogué, pero el maldito helado, no cedía, y le pedí ayuda a Matsuri y estábamos jalando, y no se podía, era muy estrecho y resbaloso ¿ves?

— ¿Es eso cierto Matsuri?

Y Kankuro cayo para atrás al estilo animé

—Si, es cierto, lo lamento

Gaara sintió que su alma regresaba al cuerpo y dio un hondo suspiro

— ¡Oye que no crees en tu hermano!

Gaara sólo tomó el helado entre sus manos y de un solo jalón lo sacó

— Tómalo y vete de aquí, que yo me hago cargo de esto, ya no necesito tu ayuda

—Ok, nos vemos…fue un placer Matsuri—dijo sonriente y salió dejando un Gaara molesto y una Matsuri sonrojada, y cuando los dos estuvieron solos, Gaara rompió el silencio

—Matsuri—dijo secamente Gaara

—Si…dígame

—Ese tipo de Konoha, el que anda con el perro, ¿te hizo daño?

—No…no, para nada, fue muy agradable, pero… ¿cómo supo que lo he conocido?

—No, no tiene importancia, sólo quería que nadie te haga daño, puedes irte

**Fin flashback **

Pero en fin, Hinata me dejó en claro desde el inicio, que nunca sería para mí, que ella ya tenía a quien amar, que ella…nunca me corresponderá, así que lo mejor será seguir…y hablando de seguir, ¿dónde está Matsuri?, hace rato que no la veo

Y entonces Gaara se fue de su oficina a buscarla, pero no vio a nadie, salió hacia afuera y encontró a Midori mirando el paisaje por una ventana

—Disculpa…pero… ¿Por qué tan sola?

—Gaara-sama—decía ella con una amplia sonrisa

— Lo que pasa es que estuve hablando con Adachi-sama y cuando volví no había nadie, Temari-san no estaba y Matsuri-san dijo que iba a ver un mensaje o algo así y yo…bueno no conozco a nadie

—Así que por allá anda Matsuri…me disculpas, voy a buscarla

_Parece que ni me prestó atención, sólo se preocupa por Matsuri, en verdad que ella será un reto, creo que habrá que pensar en algo—pensaba Midori_

— ¿Puedo ir con usted?...es que…no me quiero quedar sola, ¿por favor?

—De acuerdo, vamos

—Gracias

Pero al llegar a la sala donde llegaban los mensajes, no encontraron a Matsuri

— ¿Segura que Matsuri dijo que acá vendría?

—Si…así le escuché, ¿Por qué no pregunta a alguien?

—Pero…no hay nadie, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

—Y en eso llegó un ninja, por lo que Gaara aprovechó para preguntar por Matsuri

—Disculpa, sabes ¿dónde está Matsuri?

—Ahh, Kazekage-sama, ella vino por acá y fue para arriba, al balcón, pero luego de unos instantes bajo a toda prisa diciendo que había alguien gravemente herido, así que ella ahora debe estar en el hospital

—Gracias, vamos Midori

—Si, Gaara-sama

Y así ambos se dirigieron al hospital y al entrar ahí, pudieron ver a una enfermera, por lo cual Gaara fue a preguntar por Matsuri

—Disculpe, ¿sabe donde se encuentra Matsuri?

—Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama, si, Matsuri se encuentra en la habitación número 25, acompañando a un joven, mmm, no sabemos cómo se llama, pero lo que sabemos es que no es de esta aldea

— ¿No es de esta aldea?, entonces como pudo entrar

—Bueno…la insistencia de Matsuri, nos conmovió

**Flashback **

_Matsuri había llegado cargando a aquel chico inconsciente al hospital, y se encontró con un grupo de ninjas médicos y de las enfermeras, los cuales se rehusaban a atenderlo_

—_Por favor…debe atenderlo_

—_No podemos Matsuri, el no pertenece a esta aldea, ¿y si es algún espía?_

—_No, no, ustedes son médicos, ¿no?, deben salvar vidas ¿no?, él es una vida, yo me hago responsable, por favor yo…yo… ¡No quiero perder la vida de alguien! No si puedo evitarlo_

—_Pero Matsuri_

—_No lo ven, está inconsciente, está grave, ¿Qué mal nos podría hacer?, ¡ayúdenlo!_

—_Matsuri, no…_

—_Se los ruego…no lo dejen morir, quiero ayudarle_

—_Está bien, pero…tú te haces responsable de cualquier consecuencia_

—_Gracias, así lo haré_

**Fin Flashback **

—Ella se ha hecho cargo de él, y ahora lo está cuidando, ya salió de terapia intensiva, pero…aún está delicado aunque demuestra que se recuperará pronto y en unos momentos a de recuperar la conciencia, por ello Matsuri no se separa de él

—Entiendo, será que podemos ir a verle a ese individuo

—No, me temo que aún no, hasta que recupere la conciencia, pero le podemos avisar a Matsuri para que salga

—Eso suena bien, haga eso por favor

—No hay problema Kazekage-sama, en un momento, ahora…con su permiso

Gaara tenía su mirada perdida en un punto de la pared, sin duda la llegada de ese herido le traía un mal presentimiento, pero…no sabía que era

—Disculpe Gaara-sama, pero… ¿podemos esperar sentados acá?

—Si gustas sentarte, anda, yo espero aquí de pie

—Ahh, yo…lo siento, no quise sonar pesada

En ese momento Gaara cayó en cuenta de que había sido descortés con Midori, y de una forma extraña, ella aún sigue siendo una de sus candidatas y sólo se preocupaba por él

—Disculpa, no eres pesada, pero…como paso mucho tiempo en la oficina, pues me es cansado estar mucho tiempo sentado, disculpa si soné grosero, esa no era mi intención

—Entiendo, discúlpeme a mí, debí suponerlo, y en cambio…lo tomé a mal

—Disculpe, Gaara-sama, pero…si estaba muy ocupado hablando con su prometida…lo mejor será que venga en otro momento—dijo Matsuri

—No, no Matsuri, nos disculpas unos momentos Midori

—Ah, sí si, voy a dar una vuelta, ya regreso

Cuando Midori los dejó solos, Matsuri rompió el silencio

— ¿Por que la trajo?

—Es mi prometida después de todo

—Ella no es su prometida, es la primera que pasó la prueba, aún debo encontrar otras chicas

—Pues…aun estoy esperando

—Muy gracioso ¿no?

—Oye dejemos ese tema de lado…me enteré lo que hiciste por ese desconocido, ¿sabes que podría ser un espía y si pasara algo malo, tu pagarías todo?

—Lo sé—dijo muy fríamente Matsuri, pero…confío en que nada malo pasará

—Ya veo…pero viéndole de otro lado, lo que has hecho fue muy noble, has buscado salvar una vida

—Simplemente…no quería ver a alguien morir delante de mí, no otra vez

—Lo dices por…por tus padres

—Si—dijo casi en un susurro y bajando su vista

Gaara no sabía que hacer, vio como Matsuri empezaba a opacar su vista, una lágrima empezaba a brotar de sus ojos, por lo cual Gaara la abrazó, la acercó a él, la abrazaba con tanta dulzura, no quería verla llorar, quería calmar aquel dolor, que por alguna razón, al verla en ese estado, él se sentía igual

—Matsuri, no llores, has hecho lo correcto, a veces es bueno romper unas cuantas reglas, y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, pero…no llores—le decía mientras la abrazaba, mientras pudo percibir en el aire un dulce aroma a pétalos, un aroma que le confundió, un aroma que le gustó

—Yo estaré aquí, Matsuri, nada malo pasará, confía en mi

—Gracias…Gaara

—No hay de que, no tienes que agradecer, y le miraba directo a sus ojos, y simplemente al ver la sonrisa en Matsuri, le devolvió una igual, ambos se miraban, ambos sonreían, hasta que…

—Disculpen, pero…el joven ha despertado, y pregunta por la chica que lo salvó, dijo la enfermera

—Ah, sí, ya voy, disculpe Gaara-sama, ya regreso y se fue a toda prisa

Gaara se quedó confundido

_¿Qué fue eso?, me sentí en calma en su compañía, su mirada, su sonrisa, su calor, su dolor era mi dolor, pero… ¿Por qué?_

—Disculpe Kazekage-sama, si usted desea puede pasar a verlo también, después de todo a usted le debe unas preguntas

—Claro, gracias

Y de esa forma, la enfermera lo guió a la habitación de aquel joven y ellos se quedaron en la puerta, Matsuri la había dejado abierta, y ellos pudieron ver como el chico le había tomado de la mano, y ambos sonreían

—Vámonos, dijo Gaara, ellos están muy ocupados y se regresó, aprovechando que ellos no lo habían visto

Pero cuando ellos se fueron Matsuri regresó a mirar hacia la puerta

— ¿Pasa algo Matsuri?—preguntó Satoshi

—No, nada, me pareció que…no, olvídalo

—Sabes…no debiste haberme ayudado—dijo con un tono de voz muy apagado

—No digas eso Satoshi-san, no podía, aunque lo pidieras, jamás podía dejarte ahí

—Rompiste algunas reglas, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez, pero…el Kazekage me apoya

— ¿El Kazekage?—dijo muy sorprendido

—Sí, él, ¿lo conoces?

—Bueno…he oído hablar de él, sé que…debe casarse

—Ahh, si, Matsuri entristeció unos segundos, cosa que el chico pudo notar, pero no dijo nada

—Yo soy quien debe elegir quien será su esposa—dijo Matsuri en son de cambiar de tema

— ¿En serio?

—Si, y hasta ahora solo una ha pasado, pero…es que aún no he ido a ver si hay alguna otra opción

—Ya veo, y cuando vas a salir

—No lo sé, a veces creo que Gaara-sama, se siente tan bien en compañía de Midori Kurozawa

— _¿Midori?, mi hermana, ¿Qué hace aquí?_

—Disculpa, ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?—preguntó Matsuri

—Ahh, bueno…no es nada, ya lo sabrás, sabes…me caes muy bien, creo que seremos buenos amigos

—Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo

—Disculpen—dijo una enfermera, es hora de que se alimente, si gusta le puedo ayudar, dijo algo sonrojada

—No descuida, aquí Matsuri me ayudará, será en otra

—Ahh, sí, sí, bueno, sabe que para lo que necesite, puede contar conmigo

Y la enfermera se retira dejando los alimentos sobre una mesa

—Vaya…sí que eres rápido con las mujeres

— ¿Tú crees?

—Pues…mira la enfermera que has conseguido, apenas despiertas y ya has enamorado a una, quien sabe cuando vengan las demás

—Bueno…es que, mi pinta ayuda, no ves mis ojos azules, mi cabello castaño tirado a lo rojo y bueno…estoy en forma…auch, aunque…eso lo dejo para otro día, ahora me duele mi cuerpo—dijo con una sonrisa

Y Matsuri le queda mirando y le devuelve una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo

—Bueno, ¿quieres comer?

—Claro, gracias por la ayuda

**En una oficina lejos de ahí**

—Como que Satoshi ha escapado, les dije claramente que lo quería muerto

—Lo lamentamos, pero…escapó, sin embargo las heridas que traía son muy serias, y no creo que ninguna aldea quiero recibirlo

—Eso espero, o de lo contrario todo se viene abajo

—Descuide, seguro que ya debe estar muerto, o teniendo una agonía lenta y dolorosa

—En fin, ya se pueden retirar

—Enseguida Adachi-sama

Algo me dice, que las cosas cambiaran un poco, pero no cambiarán mis planes

**Volviendo con Gaara**

—Gaara-sama, ¿sucede algo?

—No, nada, sabes...podrías dejar las formalidades y llamarme solo Gaara

— ¿En serio?, así lo haré Gaara—dijo muy emocionada

—Ahora…acompáñame

— ¿A dónde?

—Vamos a ver el chico que trajo Matsuri, pero…no quiero ir solo, ¿vamos?

—Claro Gaara, me hace muy feliz—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Y así ellos se dirigían a la habitación, un Gaara muy serio, y una Midori sonriente, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien

Mientras en el cuarto estaba Matsuri dándole de comer a Satoshi, y este chico le robaba una que otra sonrisa a ella

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola que tal, como están, bueno…les digo algo, esta semana me la pase un poco deprimida, pero bueno…ya me pasó ahora estoy feliz, bueno…más loca, ja ja, en fin así me quieren, y debo decir que mi mente pervertida salió aquí, es que estaba escribiendo lemon para las otras historias que tengo y pues…entenderán, en fin, ¿no lo creyeron verdad?, es que recordé una peli en donde pasó algo parecido y bueno, acá andaba con un helado y pues…por eso se me ocurrió el helado, ya saben, de esos caseros que a veces se vuelven una pesadilla porque no salen ja ja

En el siguiente, el reencuentro de los hermanos, y Adachi se entera que Satoshi está vivo y lo quiere matar, entonces Midori interviene y le dice que puede ayudarles, ya saben cómo, esperen el siguiente capi.

Por cierto, hoy 8 de marzo es el día de nosotras las mujeres así que, FELIZ DIA CHICAS, que por eso me apuré para traerles esta historia, si hay algún chico por aquí, recuerda tienes una mamá, una hermana, etc. recuérdales lo especial que son para ti, y chicas, pásenla bien

Digamos adiós al machismo, aquellos que se creen superiores por llevar los pantalones de la casa, si se les rompe no saben ni como coserlos, así que adiós machismo y lo mismo el feminismo, que suele ser la misma cosa.

Oigan, yo soy estudiante de enfermería, y no soy así de resbalosa con los pacientes, una: Porque no hay pacientes guapos ja ja y dos: porque ese es el principal reglamento de una enfermera con el doctor y paciente nada de nada, pero…con los doctores se hace la excepción, la mayoría de enfermeras se casan con doctores, para que vean que si se puede romper ciertas reglas ja ja

Oigan, un review de ustedes me hacen muy feliz, en mi depre los leí todos y…me hacían tan feliz, así que…si no es molestia,¿ pueden darme un review?, ya saben para saber si voy por buen camino, o si ya me equivoqué

Gracias por leer, y por sus reviews

Pd: Si llegaron acá gracias por la paciencia, sé que escribo mucho, pero…el día en que no escriba mucho es porque algo anda mal en mi, así que por favor, paciencia con esta chica que escribe muchas notas de autora. Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**El reencuentro de los hermanos**

Y así ellos se dirigían a la habitación, un Gaara muy serio, y una Midori sonriente, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien

Mientras en el cuarto estaba Matsuri dándole de comer a Satoshi, y este chico le robaba una que otra sonrisa a ella

—Dime Matsuri… ¿tienes novio?

— ¿Qué?... ¿por…por que lo dices?—dijo media sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado

—Mmm, pues…por dos razones, una si llega tu novio y te encuentra dándole de comer a un chico como yo, seguro me termina de matar y la otra simple curiosidad de saber quién es el de la suerte

—Pues…no…no lo tengo— dijo nerviosamente

Y en eso tocan a la puerta

— ¿Quién podrá ser?—dijo Satoshi

—No lo sé, podría ser una de tus admiradoras—dijo sonriente

—O podría ser tu pretendiente que quiera matarme con la mirada

Y Matsuri solo le sonreía media sonrojada, y cuando abrió la puerta

— ¿Gaara-sama?, ¿Midori?… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pues…yo vine a hablar con el chico que cuidas y…traje conmigo a Midori, ¿no hay problema en ello cierto?

—No, pasen

Y en ese momento, Midori queda mirando a su hermano, todo parecía detenerse en su camino, tantos años sin verlo, tantos años sin contar con el apoyo de él, que sin decir nada se arrojó a los brazos de Satoshi

—Satoshi—dijo muy asombrada

—Te he extrañado, dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Midori, me duele, vamos no llores

Gaara y Matsuri quedaron viendo aquella escena

— ¿Se conocen?—le murmuró Matsuri a Gaara

—Así parece—le respondió en el mismo tono

—Será mejor que salgamos un rato, creo que no se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia—dijo Matsuri

Y así Gaara y Matsuri salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos

—Satoshi, hermano, te extrañé—dijo Midori

—Gaara, yo… ¿Dónde están?

—Ahhh, ¿también se fue Matsuri?—dijo Satoshi medio decepcionado

—Vaya…y ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

—Pues para tu información hermanita, ella me trajo al hospital y me salvó la vida

—Con que fue a ti a quien ella salvó… ¿Sabes?, le estoy en deuda, ella rogó tanto por salvar tu vida, le deberé una y no sabré como pagársela

—Así que…Matsuri rompió reglas por mi…debo gustarle y mucho

—Ja hermanito, ya quisieras, pero no, ella está interesada en el Kazekage, en el chico que entró en mi compañía, pero sabes…si te gusta…

—No, es una amiga, como dije ella salvó mi vida, así que yo también estoy en deuda con ella

—Pero… ¿Por qué estas así de grave?, ¿Qué pasó contigo hermano?

—Es una larga historia y creo que este no es el lugar para decirlo, las paredes tienen oídos

—Si tienes razón

Mientras los hermanos hablaban Gaara y Matsuri sacaban sus propias conclusiones

—No puedo creerlo—dijo Matsuri

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que la única chica que pasó mi prueba, "la que no tenía defectos"—dijo sarcásticamente…que ella tenga novio

— ¿Tú crees que sean novios?

— ¿Qué más podrían ser?

—No lo sé, pero… ¿no estás sacando conclusiones aceleradas?

— ¡Aceleradas!, creo que te lastima que tú querida noviecita tenga alguien más

—No es eso…total, debes buscarme más candidatas si fuera así

—Lo sé, pero…con o sin ella,…debo buscar más candidatas… ¿por qué no me deja de esta y la busca usted mismo?

—Porque…confío en tu buen gusto—dijo muy seriamente

— ¿Mi buen gusto?, entonces pídale ayuda a su hermano—dijo un tanto molesta

—No, porque él sólo buscaría chicas hermosas pero tú…tú buscarías no sólo chicas hermosas, si no chicas que sean cálidas en su personalidad

—Ya veo—dijo cabizbaja

—Y ahora… ¿pasamos y averiguamos?—dijo Gaara

—Será lo mejor—y así ellos volvieron a aquel cuarto

Pero…al entrar vieron a aquellos dos sonriendo el uno al otro

—Midori…si ya tenías novio, no debiste venir a presentarte de candidata con Gaara—dijo muy seria

— ¿Qué?

—Ese es el amor que le tienes a Gaara…eres más falsa de lo que creía—dijo muy molesta

—Yo…no sé porque me tratas así, si no estoy haciendo nada malo—dijo Midori

— ¿Ah no?...entonces… ¿él es tu novio no?

—Desde luego que no, él es mí…

—Somos amigos de la infancia—respondió Satoshi con una sonrisa en labios

— ¿Qué?—dijo Matsuri, y Midori le estaba viendo

—Pero…

—Lo que pasa Matsuri-chan, es que yo a Midori no la he visto en muchos años, por eso la emoción de nuestro reencuentro, no somos nada, es más…yo la veo como…como mi hermana menor—dijo con una sonrisa

Y Midori no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazó a Satoshi

—Pero…como no nos dio tiempo, seguro lo malinterpretaron

—Te lo dije Matsuri

—Pero…

—Gaara, ¿confiaste en mí?—dijo Midori

—Bueno…no creí que fuera tu novio, al contrario, si hubieran sido novios, lo hubieras ocultado, pero no lo hiciste, y ya veo la razón del porqué la emoción, eres una caja de sorpresa Midori—le dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios

_Esto no puede ser, hasta por arrojarse a los brazos de un desconocido se gana la confianza de Gaara, esto no puede empeorar—pensaba Matsuri, mientras apretaba sus puños aguantándose su impotencia y su ira_

—Matsuri-chan… ¿te pasa algo?—dijo Satoshi preocupado

—No…no nada es que… ¿no será hora de tomar tu medicina?

—Pues…lee las instrucciones que dejan en aquella historia

Y así Matsuri fue a ver en la historia clínica y pudo ver que ya era hora de un jarabe

—Si, ya es hora de tu medicina

—Yo se la doy—dijo Midori

—No Midori, quiero que sea Matsuri-chan quien sea mi enfermera particular, a menos por hoy—dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo haciendo que Matsuri se sonroje y se acerque tímidamente a buscar el jarabe

—Pero Matsuri no es ninguna enfermera y no tiene que ayudar a ningún desconocido como tú—dijo un Gaara molesto

—Sí, pero…en estos momentos no hay una enfermera por aquí cerca y no creo que le guste que su prometida, Midori, le dé el jarabe a un joven como yo—dijo sonriente Satoshi

—Pero, no por ello haremos que Matsuri se ponga hacer algo que no le corresponda

— ¿Y que es lo que le corresponde a ella?—se puso a discutir con él

—Ella es mi secretaria

—La puedes compartir después de todo Matsuri-chan es increíble

—Lo sé y por eso no tiene que hacer esto

—Pero… ¿y yo?, moriré si no tomo mi medicina—dijo con una sonrisa

—No exageres, llamaremos a una enfermera y…

— ¡Suficiente!, es solo dar un jarabe, no es la gran cosa y quiero hacerlo—dijo Matsuri haciéndose espacio y llegando con el jarabe en manos

—Gaara se quedó molesto y Midori veía como Gaara se quedo así, pero luego le dio gracia ver a su hermano hacer de niño pequeño

—No está muy amargo ¿verdad Matsuri-chan?—dijo haciendo un puchero

— ¡Oye!, no te portes así—dijo Matsuri sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de Satoshi

— ¿Así como?—dijo haciéndose el inocente

—Como niño berrinchudo

—Si fuera un niño berrinchudo me negara a tomarlo, así que dámelo

—Bien entonces…toma

—Oye, como enfermera de niños te morirías de hambre

— ¿Sí?, pero yo no veo al niño aquí

—Bien…pues finge que soy el niñito

—No puedo hacer eso

—Anda

—Es que…

—Que parte de Matsuri no es enfermera y menos de un payaso como tu—dijo Gaara muy molesto

—Gaara, es mi asunto—dijo Matsuri mirándole fijamente

Y luego se dirigió a mirar a Satoshi y le dio el jarabe, de ahí ya nadie puso queja, sólo se veía a un Gaara muy molesto y una Midori un tanto preocupada, un Satoshi sonriente y una Matsuri sonrojada

—Bien, ahora que ya tomó su jarabe, nos pueden dejar solos, necesito preguntarle muchas cosas—dijo Gaara

—Pero…—protestó Matsuri

—Nada de peros, ustedes vayan afuera, y déjenme hablar en privado

—Entendido Gaara, vamos Matsuri—y Midori le toma la mano a Matsuri y se van de aquella sala y una vez cerrada la puerta

—Se puede saber porque la sonrisa—dijo Gaara

—Ah, pues…Matsuri-chan es muy bonita—dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

—Y desde cuando tanta confianza con Matsuri

—Pues…ella me salvó la vida y eso se lo agradeceré

—Bien, hablando de ese tema y ahora que ni Matsuri ni Midori están aquí… ¿Qué te pasó?

—Bueno…yo…—Da un suspiro

— ¿Qué pasó?—dijo más serio

—Lo que pasó…no se lo diga a nadie, es que…yo soy un ninja de la aldea de la niebla

—Así que eres de la niebla

—Sí, así es, de esa aldea venía una joven llamada Naoko Minamoto, y ella era…bueno, era una de las candidatas a ser su esposa, pero…yo la amaba y la venía siguiendo, quería saber que pasó con ella, me dio gusto saber que no calificaba y que regresaba, así que yo venía atrás de ella, sin embargo, en ello unos bandidos aparecieron y la atacaron, yo quise salvarla, pero…eran muchos, se terminó en una batalla sangrienta, en donde ella…murió, al verla morir, ya no había caso y me deje que me atacaran ya sin defenderme, así que me dejaron agonizar ahí, aun con lo débil y querer dejarme morir, quise volver, para que hagan que el cuerpo de ella llegue donde su familia, era mi último deseo pero…me fue imposible, ya tenía contadas mis horas de vida y en ello apareció Matsuri, pero…al verla, no vi a Matsuri, yo vi a Naoko, por eso le dije que me dejara morir, pero lo que no alcancé a decirle, es que me dejase morir, porque no pude protegerla—dijo con un tono de tristeza

—Así que eso pasó, ¿y dónde está su cuerpo?

—Debe estar en la zona norte, como a media hora de esta aldea, cerca de un rio, ahí debe estar la que alguna vez amé

—Bien…debo irme

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

—A buscar el cuerpo de esa chica y llevarla donde su familia

—Gaara-sama…muchas gracias

—Como sea—y se fue cerrando su puerta

—Es mejor esa versión, pero… ¿Qué pasará si Adachi sabe que no he muerto en ese ataque?

—Gaara al salir, se fue directo con Matsuri, para llevar a cabo aquella misión de reconocimiento

—Pero… ¿por que?—le preguntó Matsuri

—Según Satoshi, ahí debe haber el cuerpo de una joven llamada Naoko Minamoto y debemos traerla como sea

—Pero que tiene que ver esa chica—dijo Midori

—Así veremos si miente o no, así que vamos, Midori, tú quédate cuidando de tu amigo, ya volvemos

—Entendido

Y así Gaara y Matsuri se fueron y Midori volvió a entrar al cuarto de su hermano

— ¿Por qué nombraste a Naoko Minamoto?

—Bueno…ella es una de las chicas infiltradas al igual que tú, seguro fueron a verla para ver si miento o no ¿cierto?

—Así es, y bien, ¿Qué pasará ahora?

— ¿Qué podría pasar?, solo la van a encontrar a ella y unos cuantos guardias, excepto dos, se darán cuenta que el ataque estaba preparado por esos dos que faltan y que yo, sólo estaba siendo un hombre enamorado que quería salvarla y que falló en el intento, no pasará nada malo, ya lo tenía todo preparado, soy un genio hermanita

— ¿Eso dijiste?

—Sí, fue algo improvisado, pero…con la información que tenia y mi creatividad eso me salió, para despejar sospechas

—Pero… ¿Qué te pasó en realidad?

—No es el lugar

—Dímelo, no pasará nada, dímelo

—Bien te diré, no hay nada que perder, lo que pasó en realidad es que, yo tenía que matar a Naoko Minamoto

— ¿Tú que?

—Tenía que hacerlo

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque solo así me aseguraba de que tu ibas a estar bien, sólo me importabas tú yo ya no importo y si eso tenía que hacer, eso iba a hacer, sin embargo, cuando iba a atacarla, sus acompañantes en vez de ayudarme a que todo parezca un simple accidente…me atacaron a mí, e intentaron por todos los medios de matarme

— ¿Te traicionaron?

—Al parecer…ya no le era de utilidad a Adachi y quería deshacerse de mí

—Espera… ¿y ahora?

—Pues…supongo que querrá matarme

—No…definitivamente no lo hará—decía muy decidida y dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a hablar con Adachi, y que sepa que estás vivo y…a decirle que vivo nos ayudarás más que muerto

— ¿Qué le vas a decir?

—No lo sé, pero…con la información que tengo y mi creatividad haré algo mejor que tú, por algo somos hermanos ¿no?

—Vaya—dijo sonriente, solo espero no expongas tu vida

—No lo haré, y descuida, todo saldrá bien, que sepa que estás vivo y por mí, será lo mejor, ya regreso—y salió de ese lugar

—Espero todo salga bien—se decía Satoshi

En un lugar lejano de ahí, se encontraban Gaara y Matsuri, junto con un grupo de ninjas a ver lo que había pasado ahí

—Parece que fue una batalla sangrienta—dijo Matsuri viendo el desolado lugar

—Así parece y…Naoko Minamoto si existe, y lamentablemente está muerta

—Por lo que me dijo…Satoshi debe estar destrozado

—Ni tanto…ya te estaba conquistando—dijo molesto

— ¿Y que con ello?, no va estar celoso por ello ¿no?

La palabra celoso retumbaba en su cabeza, y no podía creerlo

—Sabe algo…Satoshi no mentía, dijo la verdad, es más, esto que pasó fue elaborado por los mismos acompañantes de esta chica, lamentablemente Satoshi no pudo hacer nada y lo mejor será que se quede aquí con nocotros

—Si…no hay nada que hacer—dijo para seguir con esa conversación, ya que sus pensamientos le estaban haciendo una mala jugada, ¿o no?

—Gaara, ¿estás bien?

—No hay nada que hacer, debemos llevar el cuerpo de esta joven con su familia, vámonos de aquí

Mientras eso pasaba, Midori ingresó a la oficina de Adachi, sin llamar, sin avisar

—Como se encuentra, Adachi-sama—dijo en un tono entre molesta y sarcástica

—Esa no es la forma de ingresar a mi oficina niñata

— ¿Ah no?, perdón por ingresar así, pero…quería saber, ¿Qué pretende de todo esto?—decía en el mismo tono

— ¿Pretender?, yo no pretendo nada

—Seguro, me quiere matar a mí también, como ya quiso matar a mi hermano

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—dijo sorprendido

—Bien, me alegra que no lo niegue y para su información mi hermano no está muerto

— ¿Qué?—dijo levantándose de su asiento

—Así como lo oye, pero yo le tengo un trato mejor y así ganamos todos

—Te escucho—tomando asiento

—Así me gusta, verá…Matsuri si está siendo un verdadero problema, pero…no debemos matarla, a los amigos debemos tenerlos cerca, pero…a nuestros enemigos aún más

— ¿Qué intentas decirme con esto?

—Que…para que todo resulte mejor, y ya que Matsuri elegirá a mis otras "competencias"—esto último haciendo señas con sus dedos, (ya me entienden no)

—Lo mejor será que mi hermanito la acompañe en todo momento y se encargué de deshacerse de esas chicas

—Ya veo por que camino te estás yendo

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces dime tú

—No haga más daño a mi hermano, deje que sea él quien enamore a Matsuri y la mantenga alejada de Gaara, ya que ella lo ama y tal parece que Gaara también, pero ninguno da un paso, así que lo mejor será alejarlos deje que sea mi hermano quien se encargue de deshacerse de las otras y sin hacer mas trampa—dijo muy seria

—Veo… que aprendes rápido

—Con un sujeto como usted…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—dijo en el mismo tono con el que ingresó

—Ya veo—dijo dándole la espalda

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué va a hacer?

— ¿Tengo de otra acaso?

—No lo sé…dígame usted

—Desde luego que no tengo otra mejor idea que la que tienes niñata, y si, tu plan es mejor y espero que sepas valorar lo que hago por ustedes dos

—Si por supuesto—dijo sarcástica

— Y debe saber algo…mi hermano a dado una versión del porqué esta así de herido, espero no le lleve la contraria

—Desde luego que no, a mi no me conviene hacer algo así, sólo espero no me haya nombrado

—Tranquilo, Adachi-sama, mi hermano no es estúpido

—Bien… ¿y en cuanto tiempo crees que se mejore?

—A como veo la situación, muy pronto saldrá, y todo empezará a tomar forma

—Eso suena muy bien, ¿tienes algo más que decirme?

—No, eso es todo, nos vemos

Y Midori salió de aquella oficina dejando a un Adachi pensativo

Estos malditos no pueden hacer un trabajo bien hecho pero…parece que la suerte me quiere y me acompaña—dijo sonriente, porque aún sigo ganando y esta niñata tiene razón, con Satoshi vivo gano más

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **hola que tal, me da gusto de poder volver, y disculpen la tardanza, pero…tenía que elegir si eran o no eran hermanos, y quedó así, los amigos de toda la vida que se ven como hermanos ja ja ni lo uno ni lo otro, es que no me decidí

Bueno…en el siguiente capítulo, veremos la recuperación de Satoshi, los celos de Gaara al ver como Satoshi intenta conquistar a Matsuri ya que los dos viajaran juntos, ya saben para que, ¿no?, pues para elegir a las otras prometidas ¿Qué pasará?...y ahí Gaara descubrirá que está celando a Matsuri, pero aun no cree que la ame

¿Qué tan estúpido puede llegar a ser Gaara?, pero admitámoslo, Gaara tiene lo suyo también je je, ¿saldrá con vida Satoshi de los celos de Gaara?, vean lo que pasó con Hinata en el siguiente capítulo, ya que me quedó pendiente una parte del recuerdo de Gaara, descúbranlo

En fin, es todo lo que les puedo adelantar para que no se aburran mucho conmigo, gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí presente y alegrarme mi día, los quiero a todos, nos vemos

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda je je, es que eh estado un poquito ocupada, pues…yo estudio enfermería y pues…estoy en un corre y corre ya que comienzo prácticas y por ello tengo descuidada mis historias, lo siento, trataré de no demorar y espero seguir teniendo su apoyo y comprensión.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Plan en marcha**

_Estos malditos no pueden hacer un trabajo bien hecho pero…parece que la suerte me acompaña—dijo sonriente—porque aún sigo ganando y esta niñata tiene razón, con Satoshi vivo gano más_

A lo que Midori salió, sólo quedó algo en su mente

_Lo estoy arriesgando todo, pero…no tengo nada que perder y en cambio…hay mucho que ganar_

Y así Midori caminaba muy despacio por la aldea, sin saber en qué juego se estaba metiendo, hasta llegar nuevamente al hospital, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, el cual esperaba impacientemente

— ¿Y Cómo te fue?

—Pues…él ha aceptado, pero…aquí la pregunta es… ¿podemos salir bien librados de esta?

—Eso no lo sabremos, hasta que lo intentemos, pero…descuida…lo mío no es grave, me recuperaré pronto y ganaremos terreno

—No es eso es que…

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho algo a Adachi…y espero que…tú sigas el juego

— ¿Qué clase de juego es hermanita?

—Pues…según el plan de Adachi yo debo…yo debo casarme con Gaara

— ¿Y para que querría algo así?

—Porque…porque, planea hacer algo en contra de esta aldea, y yo…como esposa de Gaara, debo ayudarle, sólo debo obedecer a su plan

—Ya veo

—Pero…hacer que Gaara me acepte como su esposa…no se me está haciendo fácil

—Pero… ¡no puede ser!—dijo muy sorprendido y asustando a Midori—…no creo que él…

— ¡¿En qué estás pensando Satoshi?

—Es que…con lo serio que se ve…, yo no puedo creer que él sea…como decirlo…del otro equipo—dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué?—dijo cayendo para atrás y al instante se recuperó de la impresión recibida ¡Satoshi!…eso es la mentira más grande de la historia, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que…

—Que el Kazekage está interesado en Matsuri—completó Satoshi restando importancia a lo que decía

—Vaya…si lo sabías, entonces, porque dices una barbaridad como esa

—Bueno…quería matar el suspenso, y ya no tiene caso, pero…déjame ver…tú quieres que aleje a Matsuri de Gaara, para que tu lo conquistes, ¿cierto?

—Veo, que cuando quieres puedes ser inteligente

— ¿Cómo que cuando quiero?, ya no molestes, ¿ese es el cariño a tu querido hermano?

—Tú sabes que sí—dijo sonriente—pero… Matsuri está siendo un verdadero problema, Gaara sólo piensa en ella, no sé si lo hace a propósito o es tan ciego que… ¡en fin!, quiero alejarlo de ella, o sino…Matsuri morirá

— ¿Qué dices?

—No quiero que muera…te salvó la vida, pero…eso pasará si sigue cerca de Gaara

—Entiendo, si es para salvarla…lo haré, pero…se me hace que esto que haré…sería un arma de doble filo hermanita

— ¿Arma de doble filo?

—Sí, ya que si yo me acerco a Matsuri…Gaara podría sentir celos y al sentir celos…se daría cuenta de que…de que por lo mínimo se dé cuenta de que le atrae Matsuri

—Eso es un riesgo que debemos tomar

—Entiendo

—Entonces… ¿aceptas?

—A ver…veamos—dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el mentón, para pensar—ok, conquistar a Matsuri, que es una bellísima chica y alejarla de un sujeto que podría matarme con su mirada y en un dos por tres…pues…vale la pena, acepto el jueguito, he tenido peores y este…lo disfrutaré mucho

—No va a ser nada fácil, ojalá lo fuera por eso…debemos apoyarnos

—Descuida, descuida, confía en mí, y en mis dotes de caballero y galán

—Je, por favor, deja de decir estupideces, mientras Matsuri no elija más chicas, y se aleje de Gaara, todo irá bien

— ¿Y que planea Adachi?

—Tú sabes que ese viejo no sólo hace las cosas por hacer, algo más grande planea, pero…no me ha comentado nada, lo único que sé es que debo ser la esposa del Kazekage para saber el siguiente movimiento

—Entonces…hasta que estés casada con él…sabremos, qué camino seguir

—Así es

—Ya veo

—En fin…recupérate pronto—y se fue de aquella habitación.

Desde aquella reunión en donde todo el nuevo plan quedó claro ya había pasado una semana, Satoshi ya se había recuperado y para el disgusto de Gaara, Satoshi insistía en pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Matsuri

_Una vez más no entiendo cómo logra hacer para pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Matsuri_

**Flashback**

Matsuri, Gaara y Midori llegaban a la habitación de Satoshi, ya que ese día él sería dado de alta

—Midori que bueno verte…Matsuri, te ves muy bonita hoy—dijo sonriente y por lo cual, Matsuri se sonroja y desvía su mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Gaara

— ¡Oye!, acaso yo no me veo bonita, o estoy pintada

—Ah, vamos Midori, tienes un prometido, no puedo andar halagando a la novia del Kazekage

Matsuri, cambió su semblante a uno de tristeza, en el instante que oyó lo que dijo Satoshi

—Matsuri, sucede algo, preguntó Gaara, mirándola de reojo

—No…yo…

—Gaara-kun—interrumpió Midori, debemos firmar los papeles que autorizan la salida de Satoshi, vamos, yo te acompaño

—Bien, pero no es necesario que me trates de esta forma, yo puedo caminar—y siguió de largo ignorando completamente a Midori y ella, lo siguió, sin importar que

**Fin flashback **

— ¿Sucede algo Gaara-kun?

— ¿eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No has firmado los documentos

—Sí, lo sé, pero…ya terminé de leerlos

Mientras, en la habitación, habían quedado Satoshi y Matsuri, esperando la orden de salida de este

— ¡Sí!, al fin puedo decir que estoy fuera de este hospital, ¿no crees lo mismo Matsuri?

—Pero…hablas…hablas como si te hubieran tratado mal aquí Satoshi

—No, pero…a veces tenía su lado negativo

— ¿La…lado negativo?

—Sí, ya sabes, el lado negativo,

—Pero…lo tenías todo aquí—dijo desviando su mirada

— ¿Tal vez?, pero…digamos que no tenían lo que realmente me interesaba—dijo mirándola fijamente

— ¿A no?...pues—Matsuri empezaba a sonrojarse y a dar pasos para atrás y su mirada esquivaba el encuentro con los de Satoshi

— ¿Sabes que era lo que faltaba?—y empezaba a acercarse a ella

Matsuri se alejaba de él, a cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía uno, y empezaba a sentirse acorralada

—Aquí faltaba…lo que todo hombre quiere hacer, cuando sale de un lugar encerrado

Matsuri se sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, ¿Por qué le hacía esto?, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre

—Me faltaba—y se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, para susurrarle en su oído, mientras Matsuri cerraba sus ojos, estaba realmente asustada que no quería verlo

Satoshi se enterneció al verla así, tan asustada, que decidió no seguir, _¡soy un estúpido!_ _contigo…debo hacerlo de otra manera, eres muy tímida, espero…poder arreglarlo_—y con una sonrisa en labios se alejó de ella

—Me faltaba…comida, una verdadera comida—dijo sonriente

— ¿Comida?—dijo Matsuri que había abierto sus ojos y lo miraba aún sonrojada por aquel acercamiento que la había intimidado

Y en ese momento la puerta empieza a abrirse

— ¿Satoshi-kun?, ¿Matsuri-chan?, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?—pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de Matsuri, ella levemente sonrió—_vaya que no pierdes tiempo hermanito_

— ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?—dijo un molesto Gaara, que llegaba atrás de Midori

Matsuri se sobresalta y se incorporó a lado de Gaara

—Pues…es mi amiga y le estaba haciendo una pequeña broma ¿tiene algo de malo?—dijo sonriente

_¿Una broma?, debí imaginarlo, él no sería capaz de hacerme algo así_

—Claro que no—intervino Midori— ¿verdad Gaara-kun?

Gaara ignoró el comentario de Midori haciéndose a un lado y mirando fijamente a Matsuri, la cual se sonrojó

_Esto no va a ser nada fácil—pensó Satoshi_

—Bueno Gaara-kun—dijo Midori interponiéndose entre Matsuri y él—no deberíamos interponernos entre ellos, si son o no son amigos no es asunto nuestro, además...yo soy una de tus prometidas y al paso en el que vamos, seré tú futura esposa

—Bueno…hay más candidatas

— ¿Dónde?, porque no las veo

—Si no las vez, es porque ahora debe ir Matsuri a las aldeas de las otras jóvenes, y con todos estos hechos…no ha podido hacer nada

— ¿Salir?, ¿Por qué ha de salir Matsuri?, ¿Por qué no simplemente ellas vienen, como lo hice yo?

—Debido a lo que ha pasado con unas cinco jóvenes que habían venido la vez anterior, ahora está estrictamente prohibido que ellas salgan de sus aldeas, sino que ahora uno de nosotros debe ir y elegirlas personalmente, para evitar la pérdida de más vidas

_Así que si las mataron a todas…lo lamento chicas, pero…no es momento_

—Ya veo…y… ¿Cómo ya lo dejaste claro…Matsuri es la que irá?

—Así es

—Entiendo

—Disculpen que me entrometa en este asunto—dijo Satoshi—pero… ¿Matsuri irá sola?

—Así es… ¿Por qué?—dijo un autoritario Gaara

—Porque sería muy peligroso para ella

—Estaré bien

—Nada de eso, si me permiten…yo quisiera acompañarte, no quisiera que mi heroína favorita—dijo con una sonrisa—fuese herida de gravedad…no soportaría perder a alguien más

—Si no pudiste defender a tu noviecita, mucho menos defenderás a Matsuri—sentenció Gaara muy molesto

_Vaya que es insistente con ese asunto, pues bien…mira mi dote de actor_

—No tenía que recordarme esa parte de mi vida, sé que no pude hacer nada por mi amada Naoko, pero…por Matsuri, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida, no perderé de nuevo a alguien…muy especial—dijo entre una media sonrisa y voz entrecortada

_Si no fuera porque me sé tú teatrito hermanito…me conmovieras_

—Satoshi… yo… yo confío en ti—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Matsuri…eres tan amable conmigo, pero…y si el Kazekage tiene razón, y si yo no soy suficiente, y si sucede algo así como…con Naoko y si…

Matsuri en ese momento gira su rostro en forma de desaprobación—no digas eso Satoshi-kun, yo confió en ti—dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sin saber más que decir

—Sí, claro, Matsuri—intervino Midori, al ver que Matsuri era muy callada— yo sé que Satoshi hará todo por ti, además…tú necesitas un amigo que alegre tu camino y Satoshi-kun lo hará, ¿verdad que si?

Gaara al ver esa escena, sintió como la ira se posesionaba de su cuerpo, Satoshi y Matsuri irían juntos y él no podía hacer nada, le dolía el ver como Matsuri brindaba apoyo y comprensión a un sujeto que recién conocía, y empezaba a sentir que Midori era una entrometida de primera pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Sucede algo Gaara-kun?—preguntó Midori

— No, no es nada, y si así lo quieren, bien…vayan, ¿quieres ir con un completo desconocido?, ¡ve Matsuri!, ¿Quién te detiene?—decía muy molesto

— Gaara… ¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó Matsuri

_Ni yo sé que me pasa—_no es nada, debo ir a la oficina, para autorizarte el viaje y que vayas con tu amigo—y se fue de aquel lugar

— Parece que…ni el sol lo calienta, ¿eh? ¿Y con él te vas a casar Midori-chan?

— Lo amo, mejor voy tras él, ustedes están tan bien juntos, no quiero dañarles el momento, nos vemos

— Pero…—Matsuri intentó detenerla, pero ella ya se había ido, dejándolos solos

— Matsuri-chan…que mi bromita, no afecte nuestra amistad, ¿verdad que no la afecta?

— No, está bien, sólo fue una broma, no te preocupes debemos alistarnos para nuestro viaje

— ¿Cómo una luna de miel?—dijo muy sonriente haciendo que Matsuri casi cayera al suelo, por la impresión

— ¿Estás bien?—dijo Satoshi que la había tomado por la cintura, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran cerca

— Yo…—y Matsuri se alejó de él—si estoy bien, pero…

— Vamos…fue una broma, es tan fácil hacerte sonrojar

— Es que…

— No no Matsuri, tú eres mi amiga, mi heroína favorita, que aquí entre nos, mi única heroína

— Satoshi-kun—dijo con una leve sonrisa

— Bueno…vámonos del hospital, ya quiero irme de aquí

Y así ambos salieron de aquel lugar

Mientras…Gaara, se había ido a su oficina, todos lo veían pasar y Gaara estaba más serio que nunca, y sin saludar a nadie, se encerró en su oficina, sólo sus hermanos habían notado ese semblante

— Ve tú Kankuro, es tú hermano

—¿Por qué no vas tú?, eres la mayor

— Tú eres hombre, así que ve y si sigues poniendo más peros al asunto, ¡te arrepentirás de hacerme enojar Kankuro!

— Así por las buenas…cualquiera entiende—dijo sarcásticamente, mientras iba a la oficina de su hermano, para alejarse de la furia de su querida hermana—tocó la puerta varias veces, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, le hizo señas a Temari de que no respondía, y ella con señas le hizo entender que pasara, y el de mala gana entró

— Ah, Gaara, ¿quieres hablar?—dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí

— ¿Y de que podría hablar?

— No sé…podrías comenzar por…por el genio que te traes, ¿a qué se debe?

— Satoshi—dijo secamente

_Así que un nuevo rival ¿eh?—_ ¿y que tiene Satoshi?

— Me da mala espina

— Y ¿por qué?

— No lo sé, sólo me da mala espina, creo que hará sufrir a Matsuri

— Pero… ¿y qué tiene que ver Matsuri aquí?, además…ella ya está bastante crecidita para saber defenderse

— Me preocupo por ella

— Solo te preocupas o es algo más

— ¿de qué hablas?

— Nada, creo que eres muy joven para entenderlo

— Sabes algo Kankuro…no ayudas en nada, así que quiero estar solo

— Pero…

— ¡Quiero estar solo!, ¡no entiendes!

— Bien, bien, hoy ha sido el día de "amenacen a Kankuro", mejor me voy, antes de que me maten, pero…ordena muy bien tus asuntos…antes de que sea tarde—y sale de la oficina

_¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?_

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola que tal, bueno…espero me entiendan he estado bastante ocupada, que por eso este capítulo, pues…no sé, yo lo esperaba de otra manera, pero llevo una semana tratando de hacerlo mejor, que ya no pude, esto es todo lo que he podido hacer, pero…prometo mejorar

Nos vemos en una próxima entrega, que trataré en lo que pueda de no demorar mucho y que mis tareas y demás asuntos no me quiten inspiración.

Como siempre, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo y comprensión.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

**EstrellaSakuraBlue****: **hola amiga mía, que gusto que te guste este fic, de verdad me alegra saberlo, espero me disculpes por las veces que llegue tarde, pero…trataré de no demorar, nos vemos y gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate.

**Selene-Moonlight:** ¡hola Selene-chan! Que bueno saber que te sorprendí je je, pero ya ves, siento presentar un capitulo así de malo, pero…¡mejoraré! y claro, estos hermanitos son de temer, pero…ya verás lo que planeo con ellos, sé paciente. Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, nos vemos, cuídate mucho.

**asukasoad: **hola, que gusto que te haya gustado el capi, y que bueno que te haya gustado el adelanto, tenía que dejar algo para que me sigan teniendo tan linda paciencia je je, pues…aún no lo admite, pero ya está cerca, ¿o no? quien sabe je je y a mí también me gusta ver a Gaara celoso, pero lo amarás más cuando ya sepa que sus celos son porque ama a Matsuri, je je, ya lo tengo todo en mi mente, sé paciente, gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, cuídate mucho.

**Name: **hola!, wow, muchas gracias por tu halago, en serio, creo que ya estoy flotando, nunca creí tener tan lindo apoyo, pero…que siga así! Y actualizaré más rápido, bueno…eso es chantaje, pero…a ver si funciona je je, gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, cuídate mucho

**mamori anazaki**: hola amiga mía!, y si, un Gaara celoso, no sé pero…lo quise en ese papel y ya ves, me alegra que te haya gustado, porque a fin de cuentas yo escribo para todos ustedes, discúlpame por demorar tanto, pero ya ves, estoy algo cortita de tiempo, espero tu comprensión, cuídate, nos vemos.

**ana-gaara: **hola amiga mía!, gracias por tus lindas palabras, bueno…no es culpa de Gaara, sino de esta autora que lo quiere ver en el papel del ¿celoso?, ¿Quién está celoso? Je je y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado también, cuídate mucho, nos vemos.

**Cybor-Girl: **hola amiga! Je je, no no descuida, y si estoy de acuerdo contigo, ellos se suelen dar cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que ya lo ven perdido, ja ja, lo que le va a pasar a Gaara, por ser tan…en fin je je, gracias por tu tiempo, cuídate mucho.

**deltaporsiempre: **hola amiga mía!, que gusto tenerte por aquí y que bueno que te guste el Gaara celoso je je, y si, más celos, eso es algo que pienso agotar hasta decir…¿Qué?, ¿ya no tienes algo mejor que mas celos? Je je, gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, cuídate, nos vemos.

**Girl S. no Sabaku: **wow amiga, tu review me dejó tan feliz, es que…me dejaste tan lindos halagos, que…no sé, y amiga mía, porfa, cuando crees tú cuenta avísame que yo quiero ser la primera en leer tus fics, pero verás… ¡AVISAME! y gracias por tus deseos, créeme, a partir de ahora no demoraré mucho, y recuerda…¡AVISAME!, no me olvides, gracias por tu apoyo, por tu tiempo y tus lindas palabras de apoyo, que me animan a seguir, ¡de veras!, nos vemos en la próxima, cuídate mucho.

**Hanabi Sarutobi: **Hola amiga mía, y si, pobre Matsuri, pero…las cosas mejoraran, parece que ya me dan espacio por la U, así que a aprovechar el tiempo, ya veremos a un Gaara reaccionar, ¡si que si!, nos vemos en la siguiente.

**Zoe: **Hola amiga mía, que bueno que te guste y mil disculpas por haberme demorado mucho, en serio que si y créeme, los celos de Gaara, es algo de lo cual le sacaré jugo ja ja y lamento que la angustia haya llegado a ti y todo por mi culpa, pero…tratare de no demorar, ok, nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho y gracias a ti por apoyarme

**Laire Takouhi Elizabeth Masen: **Hola amiga mía, y muy buena tu pregunta, eso me hizo reaccionar y la verdad, tanto Midori como Satoshi no son los malos, pero como dije, si harán sus maldades, sin embargo lo importante aquí es resaltar que ellos son fundamentales, de una u otra forma, a menos que yo cambie de opinión ja ja, todo está por verse, nos vemos! Y gracias, espero haber aclarado tu duda y si no es así, pregúntame no más, ya que no soy buena en esto de aclarar dudas te cuidas y gracias.

**Isi-san****: **Hola amiga mía, wow, muchísimas gracias tus palabras si me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir mi camino, je je, me hiciste reír y recuerda, me basé en una novela, pero de antaños, yo tenía mis lindos 8 años, si es que no era menos je je, pero…como no me acuerdo, está súper cambiada, a menos eso creo ja ja. ¡Amiga mía!, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, porque lo que tú me nombras, eso es lo que no me gustaba, claro!, que tan ciega podía estar, yo sabía que algo no cuadraba y gracias a tu observación me di cuenta, gracias, mil gracias, y créeme, ese fue un error, pero…no volverá a pasar o a menos…eso espero, Dios me ampare y me proteja en mi nueva misión ja ja y siento la demora, pero procuraré no demorar mucho tiempo, la he priorizado a esta historia, gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente.

También agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejan review, pero sé que están allí, lo sé por las estadísticas ja ja y también agradezco a aquellas personas que me apoyaron al inicio, ruego que si no han vuelto es porque están muy ocupadas y no porque ya no les gustó mi historia, se cuidan, y gracias a todos ustedes, son mi fuente de inspiración, sin ustedes, no habría continuaciones, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola que tal, ya he vuelto, ¿saben?, por poco y me botaba de enfermería, vi algo tan horrible en el hospital que hasta nuestra licenciada cayó enferma, pero…al día siguiente la misma licenciada, tan linda debo decir, nos ayudó a ver muchas cosas y nos hizo entrar en razón, pero…es definitivo, ¡no trabajaré en hospitales!, como que empiezo a creer que los hospitales son matasanos je je.

Lo que está en cursiva corresponde a pensamientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Antes del viaje y un recuerdo del pasado**

Ya afuera Kankuro se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de su hermana y con sumo cuidado se acerca a ella

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué le ha pasado?—dijo con la expectativa de saber lo que le sucedía a Gaara

—Uno, no me quiso decir nada excepto algo que ya me suponía y dos no voy hacer nada que ponga en riesgo mi vida

— ¡Eres un cobarde!—dijo muy molesta

—Sí, pero un cobarde que puede ir a una cita entero y sano

—Claro… ¡ve a tu cita!, nuestro hermano, puede estar muy preocupado por un asunto muy grave y tú pensando en mujeres

—Si Gaara está así, es porque ni el mismo sabe lo que le pasa, además quien dice que él no esté así por una mujer, así que si en verdad quieres ayudarlo…hazle entender, ya que yo no tengo esa…"delicadeza"y con tu permiso…una linda chica me espera—y desaparece en una nube de humo

_¿Que no sabe lo que le pasa?_

— ¡Temari-san!—aquella voz llamándola, la hizo regresar a la realidad

—Ah, Midori, ¿sucede algo malo?

—Sí, es que…Gaara-kun salió del hospital a firmar unos documentos que permitan el viaje de Satoshi…

— ¿Satoshi?, el joven que salvó Matsuri, ¿ese Satoshi?

—Si él mismo, pues…

— ¿Y a donde planea viajar?

—Va a acompañar a Matsuri y…

—Pero no puede

_Rayos, me interrumpe en todo lo que digo y no me deja hablar_

—Es que por eso Gaara-kun firmará unos documentos que autoricen el viaje de Matsuri con Satoshi—y puso su mejor sonrisa

_Será posible que Gaara esté…_

— ¿Temari-san…sucede algo?, ¿Por qué se ha quedado callada?

—No nada es que… ¿para que buscas a Gaara?

—Bueno…quiero pasar más tiempo a su lado, antes de que lleguen más chicas por eso quería saber si hay la posibilidad de…

— ¿De entrar a verlo?

—Sí, ¿puedo?

—Me temo que no se va a poder, ahora debe estar firmando documentos y aprobando misiones y demás asuntos relacionados con la aldea

—Entiendo…pero… ¿Qué hago?, aquí no conozco a nadie

— ¿Por qué no vas con Matsuri?

—Ella está con Satoshi y no quiero hacer de mal tercio

_¿Satoshi? Y Gaara molesto…empiezo a ver el problema_

—Temari-san, me preguntaba si usted me podría acompañar a algún lado

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, es que tengo asuntos que resolver

—Ya veo…entonces…, con su permiso

_Vaya…será posible que Gaara esté enamorado de Matsuri…todo encaja perfecto, y ahora que necesito a Kankuro para que me lo aclare simplemente no está_

Mientras Gaara estaba en su oficina, aún sin entender las palabras de su hermano

_Que quería decirme con "ordena muy bien tus asuntos…antes de que sea tarde", ¿se referirá a la boda? Y ahora que me acuerdo…debo autorizar el viaje de Matsuri y ese sujeto, ¿Por qué quiere ir con Matsuri?_—y en ello llaman a la puerta

—Adelante

—Vaya Gaara, ¿no interrumpo?

—No ¿qué pasa Temari?

—Pues…hace unos instantes llegó Midori y quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que no iba a ser posible, ¿hice bien?

—Claro, no necesitaba ver a nadie en estos momentos

— ¿Ni siquiera a tu hermana?

—Tampoco vamos a exagerar, sólo…que si quisiera estar a solas

—Gaara, no es que quiera entrometerme en tus asuntos ni volver a recordar el pasado, pero… ¿recuerdas a Hinata?

—Si la recuerdo, es la esposa de Naruto, ¿Qué con ello?

—Bueno…recuerdas cuando Hinata salió huyendo de Konoha, para no tener que afrontar la respuesta de Naruto, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué me haces recordar de algo, que ya había dejado en el pasado?

—El fin justifica los medios

—Temari…no te entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata, Naruto y aquella vez?

—Supongo que nada, pero…si lo recuerdas, será mejor que lo tengas en mente ahora mismo, no tengo idea de lo que te esté pasando, pero…como dije, el fin justifica los medios

—Temari…no entiendo que tiene que ver ese asunto, ¿por qué lo traes a flote de nuevo?

—Sólo…quiero que recuerdes aquella vez, luego…ya sabrás que hacer, o al menos…eso espero

—Lo siento, pero…creo que me perdí desde el instante en que comenzaste a hablar

—Gaara, si tú no te entiendes…menos lo haré yo—y con esto último Temari sale de la oficina dejando a Gaara muy confundido, aún más de lo que ya estaba

_¿Qué?, ¿Qué yo no me entiendo?, y…Hinata…aquella vez…_

**Flashback **

Ya había pasado algunos meses desde que Kiba, Shino y Hinata habían regresado a Konoha y Gaara siempre se sentaba a seguir firmando y revisando asuntos con respecto a la aldea, con un aura completamente diferente, que sólo Matsuri y los hermanos de este pudieron notar, siendo Matsuri la única que se atreviera a preguntarle la razón

—Buenos días…Gaara-sama

—Sí, buenos días Matsuri, ¿sucede algo?

—No es que…lo que pasa es que…bueno yo…

—Matsuri…habla de una buena vez

—Sí, lo siento, es que…desde que se fueron los ninja de Konoha usted ha estado…no sé, como un poco…lejos de aquí—dijo con la mirada hacia abajo

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues…me preocupa

— ¿En serio?—y Gaara la queda mirando fijamente y Matsuri se sobresalta y se sonroja

—No…es que…no es bueno para su salud, yo solo… pero…si no me quiere decir…

—Sabes Matsuri…me he dado cuenta que no puedo forzar un sentimiento, eso es lo que sucede

— ¿Forzar un sentimiento?—dijo un poco más calmada

—Sí, eso mismo, nunca creí en el amor, pero…creo que lo que sentí…era eso

—Se ha… ¿se ha enamorado Gaara-sama?

—No lo sé, pero creo que era algo parecido, sin embargo…ella ya tiene a quien amar

— ¿Ella?, ¿Quién?—dijo muy bajo

—Hyuga Hinata—dijo casi en susurro

—En…en serio

—Sí, pero como dije ella ya tiene a quien amar, ¿sabes de quien se enamoró?

— ¿De Kiba-kun?

—No, ese tipo no es… ¿Cómo le llamaste?

— ¿Eh?, pues…Kiba-kun

—Desde cuando tratas a alguien con esas confianzas

—No, es que…me pareció muy agradable, pero… ¿Qué me decía?

—Ahora cambias de tema Matsuri

—Es que…yo…

—Uzumaki Naruto

— ¿Eh?

—Que de él se enamoró Hinata, de Naruto

—Pero…si la quiere… ¿Por qué no lucha por ella?—dijo con voz baja y muriéndose por dentro

—No es tan fácil como parece

—Sabe…yo creo que el amor no es algo que queremos sentir, sino…algo que sentimos sin querer

—Pero eso que me dices, sólo me reafirma lo que digo de no forzar un sentimiento, yo no puedo hacer que ella sienta algo que yo he sentido sin querer

—Pero…si ese es el caso, puede intentar enamorarse de alguien más

—Eso sería forzar un sentimiento y volvemos al comienzo

—Desde mi punto de vista…el corazón no elige ni escucha razones, sólo se enamora sin importar qué, aún cuando ese alguien…ni siquiera te mira

—Matsuri… ¿Te has enamorado?

—Pues…yo…solo diré que…mi corazón eligió a un imposible

—Tú dices que debería intentar encontrar un nuevo amor, pero…ni tú has podido seguir tu propio consejo

—Pero…usted ha dicho que no puede forzar un sentimiento…entonces… ¿porque está forzando los suyos?

— ¿Los míos?

—Si…digo…sigue pensando en Hinata, aun sabiendo que…ella ya tiene a quien amar, y…no puede forzar los sentimientos de Hinata, pero…al seguir aferrado a ese sentimiento…está forzando los suyos

—Entonces

—Puede llegar a ser muy difícil, pero…vale la pena intentar olvidar

— ¿Lo has olvidado?

— ¿A quién?

—A ese imposible que nombras

—Yo…ni siquiera he intentado olvidarlo

— ¿Y qué esperas?

—Alguna señal, algo que me diga, olvídalo o lucha por él

— ¿Y ha aparecido esa señal?

—Hasta ahora no, pero seguro sabré verla

—Entonces…esto nos lleva a algo

—Que… ¿Qué cosa?

—Que cuando tú encuentres a esa persona…házmelo saber, porque así sabré yo, que no es imposible encontrar al amor

—Yo…—dijo sonrojada

—Puedes retirarte Matsuri

—Si…pero…

—Descuida, intentaré cambiar mi actitud de estos días

—Me alegra saber esto. Con su permiso

—Matsuri

—Si

—Hablar contigo…me ha ayudado

—Pero si no he hecho nada

— ¿No?, eso dices tú, pero…si lo has hecho

— ¿Yo?

—Matsuri…solo recordemos que…no podemos forzar un sentimiento

—Así lo haré

**Fin flashback **

_Después de aquella conversación con Matsuri, supe de el resultado de la última batalla de Naruto y Sasuke, en donde Naruto se salió con la suya, simplemente, supo cumplir su promesa, salvó a la aldea sin lastimar a Sasuke, lo salvó de aquella oscuridad, los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron y regresó a la aldea, y Naruto se encargó de que todo quedara como si nada y poco tiempo después…se viene la huida de Hinata, supe de ella misma, que ella huía de la respuesta de Naruto, pero…nuevamente Naruto no se rindió y fue tras ella, no sé cómo fue, pero…poco tiempo después de la huida de Hinata, ya se estaba anunciando el noviazgo oficial de Naruto y Hinata, y un tiempo después…su matrimonio, como amigo…no me quedo otra que…desearles felicidad, y lo único que quedó, fue olvidar, lo único que tenia a mi alcance era mi aldea, mis hermanos, mi puesto como uno de los 5 kages y…mi amiga, Matsuri y luego…esto de tener que casarme_

_Y a todo esto… ¿Qué se supone que ganaba yo al recordar este asunto?_

_Creo que…no debo forzar un sentimiento, creo que no debo casarme, porque sería forzar mis sentimientos, o…significa que no debería meterme en los asuntos de Matsuri y el tal Satoshi…_

_Pues…no queda de otra…he de firmar el documento para autorizar el viaje de ellos dos_—y así Gaara firmó el documento, finalmente el viaje comenzaría mañana

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola que tal, yo quería actualizar ayer, porque algo me traía con el ocho de junio je je, pero…tuve que hacer una planificación de trabajo con una amiga y no pude, asi que hoy lo presento, además siento que este capi me haya quedado tan cortito, creo que las practicas me quitan inspiración en todo y ya pues, por eso mejor lo dejo un tiempo hasta principios de julio, a ver si las cosas mejoran hasta esa fecha, y siento la demora no está en mis manos, de verdad lo siento, son las practicas mata tiempo libre je je y ¿saben?, yo creía que esta historia iba a ser corta, pero hoy me di cuenta de algo, ¡no voy ni a la mitad!, así que ya les aviso que yo con mis patulecas cuentas je je, le doy a un número aproximado de 15 a 20 capítulos, si es que no hay más, en fin, el siguiente será un poco más largo, así que cuando vean mi actualización, porfa, pónganse cómodos, traigan comida y a leer se ha dicho je je, aunque no pasare de 15 hojas en Word, pero…si va a ser clave, o amenos eso espero, ya que lo mejor se viene y porque el público lo ha pedido, je je, aquí tienen un pequeño adelanto

**Avance**

Gaara le comunica a Matsuri que ya puede viajar con Satoshi y le recuerda que ella debe avisarle si ha podido olvidarse de aquel imposible, Temari confirma sus sospechas con Kankuro, no ha pasado ni dos días y Gaara no puede soportar que Matsuri este viajando a solas con un sujeto como Satoshi, (si más celos, si os molesta, porfa, díganmelo, esta como saliéndose de contexto, pero díganme, ¿Qué hago?), las nuevas candidatas a futuras esposas del Kazekage han aparecido, ¿Cuántas pasaran? (je, aún no les diré, ya que ni yo sé aun XP, aunque creo que ninguna, ya veré), Emm, pues es todo cuanto os puedo adelantaros para el siguiente capítulo.

Mis más cordiales y sinceros agradecimientos a:

**EstrellaSakuraBlue: **Hola muchas gracias por tu paciencia y bueno, a tener más paciencia, es algo que siempre pido, estas prácticas son de dos meses y bueno, ya ves lo que hace escribir en medias practicas, me quita inspiración, por eso mejor mas paciencia, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo, créeme, ahora es cuando más valoro el tiempo, y que me dediques un poquito de tu tiempo, me hace muy feliz, tu también cuídate, y nos vemos luego, bye.

**Isi-san: **hola!, que bueno que ya no se me cruzaron los cables ja ja, y que al fin encontrara a la Matsuri que conocemos y si pobrecita por poco y se desmaya, este Satoshi se pasa de galán ja ja, y antes yo te agradezco, ya que tu opinión me ayudó a mí y a mi pobre historia, yo sabía que algo no cuadraba y era justamente lo que me dijiste, a veces soy loca y no veo lo obvio, pero…para ello están los comentarios, yo siempre tomo en cuenta todos y cada uno de los comentarios, que no te engañe mi forma de escribir, soy loca, pero me estoy reformando je je, pero una de mis cualidades es saber escuchar, en este caso leer, y te lo agradezco, ¡de verás!, y si, juntos, solos, él y ella, ¿ya dije juntos y solos? Je je ni dos días…ya veras, ni dos días y Gaara ya ira tras de ellos, pero…como que Gaara no es así, ¿cierto?, crees que no deba ser tan celoso, o por lo menos que no sea muy obvio, o… ¿así está bien?, me dices, y cualquiera que me pueda decir que me ayude, y…muy buena pregunta, ¿Qué querrá Adachi de Midori?, pues es fácil y obvio, creo…o puede ser difícil e inesperado, la verdad…ya me diste algo en que pensar je je. ¡Gracias!, alimentas mi ego y me quitas el estrés je je, y ya veo, bueno…entonces ya sabré que pasó cuando no te vea, y desde ya te digo… ¡te extrañaré!, te unirás a la lista de las personas que extraño, con todo, nos vemos en la próxima y suerte con tus estudios, bye

**Girl S. no Sabaku: **hola amiga, créeme, yo fui la que se emocionó muchísimo al recibir tu review, je je me alegra que tu también te emociones, ja ja, amiga, me emocioné doblemente esta vez, es que recibir dos reviews de tu parte, wow, todo el estrés que tenía se fue je je, muchísimas gracias por tu deseos, créeme, necesitaré mucha suerte, y tus palabras me hacen sentir muy bien, y me hace muy feliz y descuida, yo sé que el tiempo no nos quiere, a mí se me va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por eso te agradezco el tiempo que me dedicas y gracias y entonces estaré esperando a que me avises ok, estaré al pendiente, pero…si pudieras por julio…je je no es presión, es solo…una pequeña sugerencia, es que ahí estoy de vacaciones je je, no olvídalo, créeme que sabré esperar, muchas gracias y veamos si no te decepciono con este mini capítulo je je, nos vemos, bye.

**ana-gaara: **hola amiga!, y si, mi querido Satoshi debe ser un verdadero seductor que intimide a Matsuri je je, ah y lo de Kankuro ja ja, no creí que fuera gracioso, para mí lo fue y lo quise poner, me decía, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, y parece que si agradó, muchas gracias por tu deseo, créeme, la necesitaré, dios me ampare y me proteja je je, ya exageré, nos vemos, y gracias por el valioso tiempo que me dedicas bye

**Selene-Moonlight: **¡Amiga!, hola que tal, disculparas mi falta de tiempo, como que sólo en fines de semana tengo libre, así que primero duermo je je, ay Dios mío, hasta yo le caigo a Gaara je je, bueno, mi querida inner Keyla ya quería sacar la metralleta, je je pero es que…no es culpa de Gaara, lo que pasa es que esta historia era un Naru-Hina y por eso Gaara es el vivo reflejo de Naruto, por eso no se da cuenta, pero ya trataré de hacer que sea mas como Gaara y menos como Naruto, o…¿así está bien?, y si estos hermanitos, son de armas tomar, pero…no los odiaras, es lo único que sé, ja ja, nadie se apiada de Kankuro ese fue un mal día para él je je, ok, nos vemos…creo que en un mes, ja ja, ya veré, ponte que me caiga un rayo de inspiración je je y ya ves, no voy ni a la mitad, nos vemos pronto y muchísimas gracias, bye

**asukasoad: **si, pobre Gaara, pero no tiene la culpa de que la autora disfrute de verlo sufrir y teniéndolo todo al frente je je, pero ya falta poquito, para que se dé cuenta de lo que tiene, como siempre digo…paciencia paciencia, santa paciencia conmigo, y ¿si viste?, deje un avance, creí que no gustaba por eso no dejé, pero bastó que uno dijera y pues…habrán avances a partir de ahora porque tu lo has pedido, porque el público lo ha pedido je je, como que el siguiente capi me va a gustar a mí, y si me gusta a mí, ojala que a ustedes también je je, nos vemos y si tienes alguna duda, alguna sugerencia, si me ayudas con Gaara, te agradecería eternamente, ya no debe ser así de celoso, ¿cierto?, es que…como que así no es él, ¿me ayudas?

**mamori anazaki: **hello, ja ja se me sale lo gringo ji ji, y que bueno que te haya gustado, no me sentía muy segura de el anterior capitulo, je je, que bueno que te diera gracias lo de el dia de amenacen a Kankuro je je, gracias por todo, espero no decepcionar con este mini capitulo, pero…culpo a las practicas je je, por eso mejor no lo arruino ya que el que sigue, es clave, o a menos eso espero yo ji ji, muchísimas gracias, te cuidas bye.

**kazuma: **hola!, que bueno que te haya gustado esta historias, y ya verás el siguiente capítulo es el punto clave de todo, sólo tenme mas paciencia, te cuidas, bye

**deltaporsiempre: **hola amiga!, antes que nada discúlpame que te deba reviews y mi más sentido pésame con lo ocurrido, ¡se borro un capitulo de Idol!, eso sí es una tragedia sin nombre je je, bueno ya poniéndome seria y dejando las exageraciones, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por ese valioso tiempo, créeme, que ahora el tiempo sí que lo valoro, y saber que me dedicas tiempo a mí, para dejar un review, wow, traigan un pañuelo porfa, je je, bueno exageré, pero la verdad y sin exagerar es que me alegra tenerte por acá, gracias, te cuidas y nos veremos pronto, bye.

**Cybor-Girl: **hola amiga mía!, que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, ja ja si los hombres si suelen ser medios tontos, como una amiga les dice "de cariño" los hombres son unos perros perrosos je je y bueno…siente que este capi haya quedado muy corto, pero el que sigue lo compensará todo, ya que es punto clave je je, te veo en la próxima, te cuidas, y muchísimas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, bye.

**light-angel-darkness****: **hola amiga mía, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber, que hayas leído mi fic, en serio me hizo mucha ilusión, y créeme que cuando digo no va a ser todo dulzura, así será, confía en mi, y claro que leeré tus historias, sólo que espérame un tiempito, debo salir de practicas okis, por julio diré, ¡he terminado mis practicas! Y por ese mes me tendrás como tu fiel lectora je je, y obvio que no me molesta sus reviews, al contrario me hizo muy feliz ver sus dos reviews, mi inner Keyla, ya me traía los pañuelos je je, y muchísimas gracias por esos deseos tan lindos hacia mi persona, je je, yo también odio los números, nos tenemos la guerra declarada je je, y si, si habrá kiss, pero adivina de que pareja será, soy mala, no? Je je, nos vemos en la próxima, espero no aburrirte ahí me dices ok, te cuidas bye.

**Laire Takouhi Elizabeth Masen****: **hola!, je je pues…es mi culpa que más o menos me entendieras, es que…no soy buena para darme a entender, pero…a medida que avance la historia quedará más claro, o amenos eso espero ji ji,y si, a mi gusta Gaara celoso, pero…como que es medio fuera de lugar, ¿no te molestas eso?, en fin, yo también era tímida, si me hubieras conocido en el cole yo lera la mata de las tímidas, con solo tener a Sebastián al frente mío, yo ya no podía hablar claro, yo hablaba bien bajito, pero cuando entré a la U, ¿A dónde habrá ido la timidez? Estas amigas me han dañado je je, así que yo me identifico mucho con Matsuri y con Hinata, te dijera chócala, pero yo ya no soy tímida, bueno…no mucho ji ji, y si, hay que declarar el día de amenacen a Kankuro festivo je je, bueno…te cuidas y muchas gracias, nos vemos, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola que tal, hubo un error de cálculo, después de este viene el capitulo que me gusta a mí, no pude venir antes porque en mi ciudad estamos de fiesta y pues salí a ver qué hay de bueno je je en fin, lo siento, nos veremos luego y ahora sí, el que sigue si será por finales de julio, así que ahí nos veremos.

Oigan les digo algo, lo que vi en el hospital, admito, me asustó muchísimo, llegué a dudar, pero…esa es la realidad, esos casos pasan, y con lo sucedido, repito me asustó, pero…una vez superado el susto, ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero y lo mío es la enfermería, me dio confianza y fortaleza, después de la tempestad viene la calma, ahora cuando regrese al hospital a mis practicas, sabré que no debo tener miedo y que debo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar, los hospitales no son matasanos, ese día lo dije porque en serio estaba muy asustada todavía, bueno, eso es todo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Unos acompañantes extras**

_Pues…no queda de otra…he de firmar el documento para autorizar el viaje de ellos dos_—y así Gaara firmó el documento, finalmente el viaje comenzaría mañana

Mientras Matsuri venía caminando con Satoshi, y un silencio reinaba en su caminata

—Hey Matsuri, ¿estás molesta?

—No… ¿Por…por qué la pregunta?

—Es que no me dices nada

—Yo…lo siento…es que…no sé qué decirte, yo…, de verdad que no soy buena para… bueno, para conversar, lo siento

—Bueno…si ese es el caso, podríamos comenzar por una simple pregunta, que podría cambiar muchas cosas… ¿tienes novio?—dijo de pronto y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Matsuri detiene su paso, ya que se sorprende por la pregunta

—Yo…yo…pues…yo…

—Je je Matsuri, no te pongas nerviosa

—Es que…yo…

—Mírame Matsuri—y la toma de la mano y la mira fijamente, y repite su pregunta ¿tienes novio?

—Yo…, yo….

—Solo responde

—Yo…no

—No que

—No…no lo hagas difícil—y se separa del agarre de manos, y se aleja de él

—Bueno…quedó claro que no tienes novio

— ¿Pero…eso…eso ya lo dije?

—Sí, pero también quedó clara otra cosita,

— ¿Qué…que cosa?

—Que nunca has tenido novio

— ¿Qué?

—No lo niegues, es obvio

—Pero…

—Sabes…me gustaría ser tu primer novio

Matsuri casi se cae de la impresión, quedó completamente sonrojada, en verdad no sentía nada por Satoshi, aquel sentimiento no se comparaba con el de Gaara, pero aun así, aquellas indirectas le causaba mucho nerviosismo

—Que…¡Qué cosas dices!

_Es demasiado linda, es fácil enamorarse de ti_

—Bueno, bueno, je je, es tan fácil hacerte sonrojar y no tenía más tema de conversación, lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

—Entonces…

—Bueno…, como te iba diciendo, si me gustaría saber el nombre de tu primer novio…y si fuera mi nombre, lo siento es inevitable enamorarse de mi je je, ¡pero no te me vayas a desmayar!, mira que recién salgo del hospital y no podría cargarte—dijo sonriente

—Yo…yo…ya no sigas con tus bromas, además…es imposible que alguien se enamore de mí

—Matsuri—dijo cambiante su semblante a uno serio, tal vez haya alguien que te este amando en este momento y tu…ni siquiera lo ves—_o nadie quiere verlo, como es en este caso_

—Gracias, pero…yo sólo espero a alguien

—Entonces ¿estás enamorada?

—Pues…

— ¿Y ya se lo has dicho?

—No…yo no podría hacer algo así

—Y… ¿si me pierdes?, digo, ¿y si lo pierdes?—dijo muy sonriente

—Ya no sigas con tus bromas…me intimidas

— ¿Yo?, ¿intimidarte?

—Si

—Vaya…es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, pero… ¿qué pierdes diciéndole?

—No lo sé

— ¡Ahí está!, y si pierdes su amor

—Y si nunca tuve su amor

—Como saberlo, si no le dices

—No importa, amenos…él será feliz

—Pero… que sea feliz… ¿con otra?

—Si la persona que yo amo es feliz…entonces yo también lo seré

—Eso no es cierto, lo sabes, y que pasa con tu felicidad a lado de él

—Pues…ya llegamos

—No cambies de tema Matsuri

—Ya…ya llegamos, vamos a ver al Kazekage—y se adelanta a él y entra hacia el edificio

—Si eso quieres—dijo más para sí, ya que Matsuri había entrado, pero había alguien atrás de ellos que los veía

Hermanito, si no te pones atento…te la van a ganar

—Así que…llegamos a la misma conclusión ¿eh Kankuro?

—Vaya, Temari, ¿Qué haces acá?

—Pues…te estuve buscando por cada hotel y cada cuarto, y no te encontré—dijo sonriendo

—Ja, no me causa gracia tu mal chiste—y se aleja de ella

— ¡Kankuro!, entonces…Gaara si está…

—Si lo está, es obvio, creo que se le ha pegado lo de Naruto, está muy distraído, ¿quién lo diría?

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Nada…y tú

— ¡Kankuro!

—Ya estás de mandona, así no te vas a casar

—Por si no lo sabías…yo…digo, ¿Y tu cita?

—Tu… ¿qué?, vamos, completa la frase

—No…no me cambies de tema, ¿qué pasó con tu cita?—dijo muy segura de ella, olvidando el nerviosismo de hace unos momentos

—Bien, no te ganaría, con tu genio, y no pasó la gran cosa

— ¿Qué pasó?, o en serio te caerá un buen golpe

—Y luego dices que no eres mandona,

— ¿Y luego por que te pego?

—Por amargada—pero cuando vio a su hermano acercarse a él, con un aura de querer matararlo, reaccionó inmediatamente

—Ya ya ya, no te pongas así digamos que…cuando iba para mi cita, me choco con una chica igual de mandona y mal genio como tú

—Se te olvida decir que dejo bien marcada tu mejilla si sigues fastidiando—dijo empuñando su mano

— ¿Qué es ese vocabulario Temari?, en fin ya me voy

— ¡Alto! ¿Y qué paso luego?

—Pues lo que tenía que pasar

— ¿Te la llevaste a la cama?

—No digas incoherencias, si no te digo que era una fiera…

— ¡No me cuentes tus intimidades por favor!—dijo ella con una media sonrisa

— ¡Temari!, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Ya ya ya, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Salió toda mandona diciendo que porque no me fijo, y bla bla, le pedí disculpas y le invité a algún lado como disculpa

—Alto ahí, estabas tratando de conquistarla ¿no?

—Bueno…era bonita, y me dije… ¿Por qué no?, pero…con ese carácter no gracias

— ¿Y qué te dijo después de que la invitaste?

—Ja, bueno…me dijo, que ella no sale con cualquier idiota que ni siquiera se fija por donde anda

—Vaya…ya me cayó bien

— ¿Bromeas?, si es una loca desquiciada

—Y olvidaste decir bonita

—Sí, pero lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de loca

—Ya ya ya, pero ¿Qué hiciste?

—Sólo reí al escuchar lo que dijo

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije, ¿sabes quién soy?

— ¡Si serás un idiota machista!—y le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?, así hasta yo te golpearía

—Auch, pues no me golpeo, veo que no se parece a ti, así hasta ella es mejor que tu—pero al ver el rostro de su hermana, cambio de tema, y me dijo algo, que me resultó gracioso

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que ni aunque fuese el hermano del Kazekage saldría conmigo

—Je je ay hermano, descuida, me gustaría decirte, se lo que sientes, pero…nunca he sido rechazada—dijo en tono de burla, sin poder contener su risa

—Claro, si nunca has tenido novio, ¡solterona!

— ¿Y quien dice que no?

— ¿Eh?

—Mira lo que hace el rechazo en ti

—Sabes algo…mejor me voy

— ¡Los hoteles están llenos!—gritó al ver que su hermano se iba en dirección opuesta

—No jodas

— ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?—y se queda sonriendo

_Bueno…sólo falta ver qué piensa hacer Gaara, y que Kankuro busque a esa chica que seguro lo hará, definitivamente soy una genio y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para mí y mi novio_

Volviendo con Matsuri, que ya había llegado con Satoshi a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara y tocó la puerta

— ¡Adelante!

—Disculpe…ya… ¿ya firmó el documento?

—Si Matsuri, aquí está, mañana pueden ir a su viaje

—Yo siempre he dicho, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, vamos ahora Matsuri

— ¡He dicho que mañana Satoshi!

—Y yo he dicho que…bueno… ¿para qué repetir la frase?

—Es que acaso no sabes seguir órdenes

_Claro que lo sé, no sabes qué clase de órdenes he tenido que cumplir_

—Si sé, pero…Matsuri, vamos ahora, así conoceremos a la futura esposa del líder de esta aldea más pronto

—Kazekage-sama…opino igual, debemos irnos ahora, ¿para qué esperar más?—dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo, ya que lo que le había dicho Satoshi, fue un golpe bajo a su sentimiento por Gaara

—Eso es lo que trato de decirles

—Pero….ya mismo anochece

— ¿Ya mismo?, pero si estamos a media tarde, no exagere Kazekage

— ¡No te metas!, además, no estoy hablando contigo, Matsuri no deberías ir ahora mismo

—Pero…así adelantamos

—Ni yo que el que debe casarse, está de apuro

—Entonces… ¿eso significa que quiere casarse con Midori?—dijo ella, muy triste de oír aquella respuesta

— ¡No!, quiero decir…no hay tanto apuro

—Si lo hay, sabe lo que podría pasar

—Pero, ¿y la noche?

—Estará muy bien acompañada por mi

Matsuri se sonroja y Gaara lo mira muy amenazadoramente

—Satoshi…no sigas—dijo casi en susurro

—Vamos…si nunca has tenido novio, no creo que alguien quiera matarme por halagar a tan dulce chica

_Yo si lo haría con gusto, pero… ¿en qué estoy pensando?_

—Kazekage-sama…partiremos en este momento

—Bien…eso quieres…vayan

—Con su permiso—y la primera en salir fue Matsuri dejando a Satoshi y a Gaara solos

—Bueno Kazekage, descuide, la cuidaré y la trataré como lo más preciado en mi vida

—Como quieras

—Con lo dulce que es…espero que en este viaje…regresemos más juntos todavía, me retiro—y Satoshi salió tan rápido que ni siquiera vio la expresión de Gaara

_¿Más juntos?, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

—Gaara-kun, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro ¿sucede algo Midori?

—No, veo que Satoshi se ha ido muy rápido ¿Sucede algo malo Gaara-kun?

—Digamos que…Satoshi va a ir con Matsuri ahora mismo y anda tratando de conquistarla

—Bueno…no me extraña

— ¿Qué no te extraña?

—Pues que…Satoshi intente conquistar a Matsuri, él siempre ha sido así

— ¿Así como?

—Pues…coqueteándole a toda chica bonita

—Pues si piensa jugar con los sentimientos de Matsuri…

—No, no, él no juega con los sentimientos de nadie, el deja muy claro que es juego, si ella se ilusiona con él…es su problema

—Pues…Matsuri no es de las que se ilusiona fácilmente, además…ese no es su tipo

— ¿Ah no?, pues…Satoshi es muy apuesto, alegre, sincero y daría todo por proteger a alguien, yo diría que son el uno para el otro

—Tú crees

—Si, Matsuri necesita un opuesto a ella, polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?

—Supongo

—Pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Pero…aprovechando que este poco tiempo, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado para estar juntos?

—No lo creo

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo dejar a la aldea así como así

—Bien, y yo que quería pasar más tiempo contigo, lejos de esta aldea, pero…no olvide que yo estoy por aquí, con tu permiso Gaara-kun

Volviendo con Matsuri y Satoshi

—Hey, no tan rápido Matsuri—decía mientras la estaba alcanzando

—Eh, lo siento

—No descuida, y…tienes listo tu equipaje para este viaje

—Si… no son muchas cosas después de todo

—Bien…yo no tengo gran cosa, deberé hacer algunas compras

—Pero…en ese caso, ¿no sería mejor esperar a mañana?

— ¡Ni pensarlo!, nos vamos ahora mismo

—Bien, sólo voy por mi equipaje, ¿me esperas en la entrada?

—Ahí estaré, ahora ve por tu equipaje, te espero aquí

—Es…está bien

—Anda Matsuri, y no me extrañes mucho

Matsuri suspira y se va en dirección a su casa ligeramente nerviosa

Volviendo con Gaara

_Se van…los dos, y juntos… y… ¿Matsuri no ha tenido novio?, pero…_

—Gaara, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, pasa

—Hey Gaara, ¿te sucede algo?

—No, son ideas tuyas Temari

— ¿Es cierto que Matsuri y Satoshi se van juntos a buscar a otra candidata?

—Sí, ya firmé la autorización

—Ya veo, ojala Satoshi la haga muy feliz

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta?

— ¿De qué cosa?

—Pues…que ellos hacen una linda pareja

—Pues a mí no me lo parece

— ¿Por qué no?, digo…Matsuri es tan tímida y Satoshi es tan directo, imagínate que podría pasar en este viaje

— ¿Y tu punto es…?

—Que…qué bueno que Matsuri vaya a tener novio, nos vemos—y se retira

_Matsuri…novio…Satoshi…viaje, no, no creo ¿o sí?_

En la entrada de Suna

Satoshi estaba sentado sobre una roca viendo hacia el cielo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Matsuri ya había llegado

—Disculpa—y le toca suavemente su hombro

—Ah, Matsuri, que bueno que llegaste, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos

Y ellos salían en dirección a la primera aldea de donde debían encontrar a la primera candidata, ellos iban en dirección a la aldea de la hierba

Volviendo con Gaara

_¿Ya se habrán ido?_

—Disculpa Gaara ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, ¿Qué quieres Kankuro?

—Nada, sólo venia y como no vi a Matsuri por aquí, pensé que estaría acá contigo, pero…no está

— ¿Y para que la buscabas?—dijo mirándolo fijamente, algo molesto

—No es para nada malo—se defendía Kankuro, el cual sonreía nerviosamente, Sólo quería saber si ella conoce a una chica que conocí hoy día, sólo eso

—No creo que Matsuri se lleve con la clase de amigas que conoces

— ¡Oye!, esa tipa no es mi amiga, es más es una loca, pero…quisiera "agradecerle el trato"

— ¿Venganza?

—No, no tanto así, sólo un como decirlo, es un…"para quedar a mano"

—Entiendo, pero, supongo que deberás esperar a que llegue Matsuri de su viaje

— ¿Y a donde fue?

—Se fue a las otras aldeas a buscar una candidata más

—Pero ¡Qué cómodo que eres!

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque yo en tu lugar, hubiera ido con Matsuri al viaje, y hubiera conocido a las chicas, ¿Para qué envías a Matsuri sola?

—No va sola

— ¿Con quién va?

—Pues…con Satoshi

—Je, vaya, entiendo, pues…veamos son las 3 de la tarde, de dos días no pasa

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Aun eres muy joven para entenderlo, ya me voy, a ver si yo mismo encuentro a la loca esa, adiós

—Oye ¿de qué hablas?

Y Kankuro se detiene en la puerta

—Recuerda, sólo dos días, de dos días no pasa—y cierra la puerta

_¿Entonces…no debí dejar que Matsuri se vaya con Satoshi?, pero… ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿dos días?, no creo que Matsuri…pero no confío en ese maldito… ¡tengo que ir!, no puedo permitir que abuse de la ingenuidad de Matsuri_

Midori estaba en la entrada del edificio, cuando vio salir a Kankuro, ella tenía que hacer algo, y sólo un recuerdo se le venía a la mente

_Maldito viejo que me llama para decirme ese tipo de cosas_

**Flashback **

—Y bien niñata, no me tienes muy contento que digamos

— ¿Y ahora es mi culpa?

—Deberías convencer a Gaara de que vaya a ese viaje

— ¿Para qué?

—Quiero destruir unos documentos de su oficina, y no me conviene que él este en la aldea, mientras hago algo como eso

— ¡Que!, ¿usted está loco?

—No querida, pero…esto está demorando mucho, además en esa oficina hay unos documentos que necesito recuperar o destruir

—Pero, ¿destruir?…eso sería muy sospechoso

—No, lo es, si se hace con cautela

—Pues…no creo que él quiera dejar a la aldea

—No sé cómo le haces, pero yo quiero que él se vaya

— ¿Y si no lo hago?—dijo muy sarcástica

—Digamos que tu hermanito y la linda de Matsuri sufrirán un accidente, y tendremos otras muertes que llorar

—Usted…

—No quiero reclamos, o llevas o llevas a Gaara

Midori se levanta y mira con rabia a ese despreciable anciano

—Mírame bonito Midori, porque…con una señal mía, y escucha bien, basta una señal de mi parte para que te despidas definitivamente de tu hermano, y Matsuri también se verá envuelta en ello, porque no quiero testigos, luego seguirías tu, total, más chicas que acepten seguir mis órdenes, sin poner peros, no me faltarán

Midori suspira levemente

—Bien, haré lo posible para que venga conmigo a un bendito viaje, y a ver como se la arregla para que cuando destruya esos documentos nadie sospeche

—Descuida, de eso me encargo yo, tu llévate a Gaara lejos de aquí, llévatelo a otro lado y complácelo, ¿me entiendes?

—Usted…es un…

—Cuida tu vocabulario niñita

—Bien, como sea me las arreglo pero… ¡a mi modo!—y se va de aquella oficina dando un fuerte portazo en la puerta

**Fin flashback **

Midori se acercaba a la oficina de Gaara, pensando en la forma de llevárselo de aquella aldea

_Ya fallé una vez, hace rato, y ahora…. ¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¿y ahora qué le digo?, ¿Por qué he llegado tan pronto a la oficina?—_y levemente toca la puerta

—Adelante

—Disculpa Gaara-kun, pero…

— ¿Tú crees que debí haber ido con Matsuri?

— ¿Eh?

_Sólo debo llevarlo lejos de aquí, si quiere ir tras Matsuri…que así sea entonces _

—Si, por eso venia, yo creo que usted debió haber ido, y no Satoshi

—Bien, sólo necesitaba oír eso—y se levanta de su escritorio

— ¿Qué va ha hacer?

— Me voy tras ellos

—Pero…considero que debe llevarme

— ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

—Por la sencilla razón de que si va solo, se podría llegar a conclusiones equivocadas

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—Como…que todos en la aldea piensen que esta celoso de Matsuri y ese no es el caso ¿cierto?

—No, claro que no—_aunque eso explicaría estos… ¿celos?_

—Por eso, si me lleva a mí, nadie piensa algo equivocado como lo de usted enamorado de Matsuri-san

—Entiendo

— ¿Entonces?

—Debemos partir ahora mismo

— ¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí, acaban de irse y no podemos dejar que se adelanten

—Pero…un día, dos días, ¿Qué podría pasar en dos días?

—Según mi hermano….muchas cosas pueden pasar, y si lo dijo mi hermano…no hay tiempo que perder, así que nos vamos ahora mismo

—Pero…yo no tengo nada preparado

—Ni yo tampoco, pero la cosa es que…ahora mismo nos vamos, ¿entiendes?

—Está bien, confío en ti Gaara-kun—dijo sonriéndole

—Ve a hacer lo que puedas en treinta minutos y me esperas en la entrada de Suna, yo voy a llamar a Kankuro para que se haga cargo mientras no estoy

—Me parece bien, lo estaré esperando

Y Midori se va por la puerta, dejando a Gaara solo

_Y ahora…a mandar un mensaje a Kankuro, ¿Dónde estás?_

Mientras Gaara necesitaba a Kankuro, este se encontraba dando vueltas por Suna, a ver si se encontraba con aquella chica, hasta que la vio, tan tranquilamente tomando un té

_Quien te viera ahora no pensaría que eres una chica de mal carácter, si hasta te ves tan…_

Y en eso un ave se posa en su hombro

_¿Y ahora qué?... si es un mensaje de Gaara ¿qué quieres hermano?—y tomó el mensaje y lo leyó rápidamente_

_Con que siempre si, si te vas atrás de Matsuri ¿eh?, je, pues…me desocupo de esta chica y…_

_¿A dónde se fue?_

_Maldito Gaara, con tanto trabajo que me costó encontrarla, pero…si ella es una ninja…y yo estaré en el lugar de Gaara…tarde o temprano…vendrá a mí, ja, queridita mía, nos volveremos a ver_

Y se fue directo a ver a su hermano

— ¿Por qué te demoras tanto Kankuro?

—Digamos que…estaba ocupado

—Pues…no tengo tiempo para darte sermones, te haces cargo de mi puesto en lo que regreso, nos vemos, y por favor…ya sabes las reglas

—Si señor—dijo a manera de burla

—Estoy hablando en serio

—Y yo también—ahora aparentando seriedad

—Nos vemos

—Adiós

_Ahora si rompiste record, yo decía que de dos días no pasabas en ir a buscar a Matsuri, pero…los celos te consumen, ni dos horas, y ya estás atrás de ella, pero…¿a qué venía?...ah sí, ya recuerdo, ¿en dónde estará la información que busco de esta chica?_

Hasta eso, Gaara salía de su oficina y se encontró con Adachi

—Vaya, Kazekage, ¿A dónde va?

—Me voy con Midori a buscar a las otras candidatas

— ¿Se lleva a Midori?

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No, no, que tenga un buen viaje entonces, y cuide mucho de Midori

—Gracias, cualquier asunto, hable con Kankuro, el está a cargo

—Seguro, gracias por avisar

_Bien…, ¿hasta cuándo te seguirá la suerte niñata? Y…con Kankuro es más fácil todavía, una linda chica que le ponga al frente y la oficina queda a mis órdenes_

Gaara llegó al punto de encuentro y ahí estaba Midori esperándole

— ¿Ya nos vamos Gaara-kun?

—Así es vámonos—_no podemos dejar que se adelante sin nosotros_

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **no quedó tan largo ¿cierto?, en fin…este capi me decepcionó a mí, eso es porque hice malos cálculos y esperaba otra cosa, lo que va a suceder en el siguiente, mis malos cálculos y yo T-T, bueno sólo queda esperar, ya que ahora si estoy casi segura que el siguiente cumple mis expectativas, lo siento, pero…ya era hora de un capi medio flojito por así decirlo je je, se cuidan y gracias por leer.

**Advertencia: no siempre los avances que ponga, son para el siguiente capítulo, pues…lo que adelanto es lo que planeo hacer, si no lo ven en el siguiente capi, tengan por seguro que lo verán más adelante, con esta advertencia, pueden leer el avance**

Matsuri, en un intento por alejarse de Satoshi, porque la ponía muy nerviosa termina pisando mal y se lesiona el tobillo, debido a esto, ellos disminuyeron su velocidad y Gaara junto a Midori los alcanzan, y al ver a Matsuri con un vendaje se lanza contra Satoshi para, "preguntar" Y lo que esperaban, al fin, podemos cantar el aleluya je je, Gaara comprende que lo que siente son celos, ¡ya era hora! Je je Y si, fue Temari quien se ha encargado de que esta chica se apareciera en la vida de Kankuro, ¿será que la chica caerá ante los encantos de Kankuro?, ¿será que Kankuro cambia su forma de ser, tan mujeriego por esta chica?, ¿será que Gaara se besará con Midori? ¿O será con Matsuri?, ¿será que la autora dejara de hacerles sufrir? Je je je, eso ultimo…nadie lo sabe, je je

Ok, creo que esto es todo lo que les puedo decir, bueno…este capi no cumplió mis expectativas, pero…esperemos que el siguiente si lo sea

Ah, y muchas gracias, que bueno saber que el papel de Gaara celoso no está muy fuera de contexto, y si así lo quieren ver, así lo seguiremos viendo, je je, sobre todo yo, es mi sueño hecho realidad je je.

Nos vemos en la próxima, y espero no se hayan aburrido tanto.

Gracias a:

**light-angel-darkness****: **hola amiga!, wow, muchas gracias por extrañarme, a mí y a mi historia je je , sabes…no hubo GaaHina, creo que les confundí, verás, Gaara se enamoro de Hinata, pero Hinata amó, ama y siempre amará a Naruto yo también apoyo al NaruHina, y yo también creo que debe ser si o si Naru-Hina, amo a esa pareja y si no me crees visita mis otros fics NaruHina je je, ¡muchas gracias por ese apoyo!, me haces tan feliz, y con respecto a tu pregunta, no me acuerdo si te respondí, pero ahora ya la tengo clara y ya te la contesto en estos días ok, así que revisaras tu correo je je, bueno…mucha suerte con tu inner

Keyla: amiga inner, me has caído bien, con tu mente y yo…nos hacemos con el mundo

Yo: Ahh, Keyla, ya estás inquietando a otra inner, eso no se vale, será mejor que vayas a tus clases de artes marciales

Keyla: ok, nos vemos

Yo: ahora no sé quién es más peligrosa, tu inner, Reiko-chan o la mía, pero lo que sí es seguro es que…no se pueden juntar mucho

Keyla: ¡te oí!

Yo: nos vemos amiga mía, que voy a tener que "negociar" con Keyla je je, te cuidas y nos veremos en la siguiente.

**asukasoad****: **hola!, bueno…hoy nuestro querido Gaara no estuvo muy celoso que digamos, pero espérate más adelante, sígueme teniendo paciencia, como la que me tienes ahora, y bueno imagínate como se sentirá de celoso al saber sobre sus sentimientos hacia Matsu, que siempre estuvo ahí, y el muy necio no quiso ver, hasta entonces… nos veremos pronto, gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, y en el que sigue, si va a ver Gaara celoso, y si que se va a poner celoso, , nos vemos, te cuidas, bye.

**Selene-Moonlight: **hola Selene-chan! Je je, y si, es que Gaara se nos pasó ya, creo que fue un desliz de la autora je je, pero…ya lo arreglo ji ji, nuestro Gaara tiene mucho que superar, es como muy posesivo, así lo estoy imaginando, y si, Gaara distraído, le queda bien, como que no desencaja, mucho después de todo je je, y Temari, pues…a ella le conviene que sus hermanos se vayan ¿no? Je je y como dijo a aprovechar el tiempo ji ji, bueno, muchas gracias por estar aquí, me hace mucha ilusión verte y siempre a tiempo, ¿Cómo le haces?, yo me he leído tus historias y me he quedado encantada, con cada una y que no pueda dejarte un review…es el colmo en serio que sí, pero ya me las arreglo, porque el tiempo, se tiene que venir conmigo. Hasta entonces, nos leemos pronto y cuídate mucho, bye.

**Hanabi Sarutobi: **hola amiga, que gusto saber que estas ahí, leyendo mi historia y que te guste, porque así te entendí je je, el 10 es sobre 10 no?, y si no, pues ya soñé despierta je je, ok, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas, bye

**koolcag: **hola amiguita, mi hermana a la distancia je je, aunque ahora eres mi hija ja ja uy lo que es la vida, de la noche a la mañana ya estoy casada y con dos nenas lindas ja ja y ¿te confundí?, bua, lo siento, lo siento, ok, pues…como que no se en que parte te me confundiste, así que ahí me lo dices en el msn ok, y claro que Naru se queda con Hinata, es mas ya están casados, lo de Gaara y Hinata solo fue un recuerdo de Gaara, y solo Gaara se enamoró de Hinata, Hinata nunca lo amo, porque ella ya es de Naruto tu sabes que yo también amo al NaruHina, prueba de ello mis otros fics, XD, con todo, nos estamos leyendo luego, y que bueno volver a verte por acá, gracias por el tiempo que me dedicas bye hija mía, ahí chateamos tu onee-chan, tu oka-san y oto-san XD.

**: **hola amiga, wow, que lindas palabras de apoyo, que bueno que te guste, me das tantas energías para seguir mi historia, que volveré pronto, hasta que el tiempo me separe de la compu je je, y wow, que bueno saber que esta historia es uno de tus favoritos, wow, gracias por el apoyo, y ya verás que Gaara puede ser tan tarado, tanto como la loca autora quiera y sus lectores quieran igualmente je je, y ya, que en el siguiente Gaara ya descubre sus sentimientos por Matsuri, y la que se va a armar je je, hasta entonces, muchas gracias por hacerte presente y por tu apoyo, bienvenida a mi pequeña gran historia je je, nos veremos pronto, te cuidas, y obvio que te apoyo ¡que viva el GaaxMatsu! Te cuidas, bye.

**Isi-san: **hola! Amiga mía, wow, tú me levantas mi ánimo y mi autoestima, te estoy súper agradecida, y que bueno saber de tu opinión, me tranquiliza saber que los celos de Gaara no son tan fuera de contexto fiu, puedo seguir escribiendo en paz je je, te digo algo, cuando me dijiste lo de la actitud de Gaara con su "muérete mundo" je je, no pude evitar reírme, y es que es cierto, ja ja, y ya viste, Midori si fue, la verdad ni yo sabía, si iría o no, pero luego…como que si me gusto la idea, ahora sí, el que sigue es el que cumple mis expectativas, según yo era en este, pero no, me adelante je je, lo malo de no tener en claro que escribo je je, y claro que me encanta recibir tus reviews, aprecio cada una de tus puntos de vista, opiniones, me ayudas y muchísimo y este me ayudo a ver que lo de Gaara celoso, puedo seguir usándolo, pero…llegará el momento en que extrañe su celos je je, uy amiga, a tomar esos libros, y a estudiar se ha dicho, pero está bien descansar la vista je je je, y ¡que vivan los jueves de fanfiction!, créeme, ya supere lo del hospital, me asustó muchísimo no lo niego, y serio que ya me retiraba, pero…ahora con más fuerza digo, ¡quiero ser enfermera!, no retiro mi palabra, Cuídate mucho amiga mía, y nos veremos en la siguiente bye.

**Ruby: **¡Hola amiga!, ¡casi colega! je je bienvenida a mi historia, y muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste, muchas gracias por la felicitación, me ayudas a mi autoestima como escritora, sólo hago lo que puedo y claro, la mayoría gana, los celos, siguen, y como digo yo, siguen los celos ¡sí!, paramos los celos ¡no!, je je

Ahora, referente lo otro, créeme que lo sé, el caso de la señora, pues no supe su nombre, pero imagínate como me sentí al saber sobre su muerte unos días después de que me quejaba de el olor de los sonidos de…en fin, , ella ahí sufriendo y nosotras con ya nos queremos ir, fue algo fuerte saber su muerte, llevaba 6 meses luchando, y pues…que descanse en paz, en serio, pero…tras esto, yo retiro lo dicho, ese día me enferme y por eso dije que es un matasanos, todas caímos enfermas pero…como dije, todas lo superamos y ahora seguimos adelante, el siguiente nivel regresamos al hospital, solo que ahora vamos a ir a neonatología, y si, es algo terrible ver como muchas personas a lo último, cuando ya no hay remedio van a hospitales, por eso estamos enseñando mas la salud preventiva, nos preparan para educar y ayudar, porque ellos si se enferman, como dices, no lo aceptan y ahí viene las complicaciones medicas y ya nadie puede hacer nada. Yo quería ser médico, pero no pude viajar a otra ciudad, mis padres no quisieron, así que me aferre a enfermería, porque yo era si o si, al campo de salud, y ahora, definitivamente amo la carrera que sigo, y descuida, no me retiraré, ahora con mas fortaleza, sigo en mi carrera, gracias por tu punto de vista médico, en verdad me ayudaste mucho, y como digo, un tropiezo no es caída, muchas gracias amiga Ruby y a ti también te deseo lo mejor del mundo, y…¡a salvar vidas!, espero seguir viéndote pero entiendo que tu trabajo te tenga muy atareada, así que síguela ok, y cuando puedas hazte presente ja ja nos vemos en la siguiente, te cuidas, bye.

**ana-gaara: **hola Ana-chan, amiga mía, wow, ¿tres exámenes por día?, debió ser súper cansado, y descuida que te entiendo je je, gracias por lo de los fics favoritos, me halagas y mucho, gracias, y que bueno que te haya gustado el recuerdo de ellos dos, el siguiente capítulo, si me voy a esmerar, ya que es el punto crucial según yo je je, y bueno…gracias por tus deseos, gracias por la preocupación, ahora si nos vemos a finales de julio, te cuidas, bye.

**Girl S. no Sabaku: **hola amiga mía, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y si, se los vio tan lindos discutir, que bueno que te haya gustado, no es raro que Kankuro sea tu favorito también, a mi me cae súper, si por eso le di el papel este je je, no creo que Kankuro haga algo así, pero es divertido que haga esas cosas, y claro que va a salir más, y su nueva "fiera" je je, ella le va a salvar de muchas cosas, ya verás y me leíste la mente, el misterio de Adachi será retomado, ya que aun no he dicho todo, poco a poquito, paciencia no mas, y claro, si hasta pensamos igual, Gaara descubre sus sentimientos, pero…no se le hace fácil ya que ahí está Satoshi y Midori ojalá no me maten por lo que quiero hacer, pero….es justo y necesario yo también soy mala, y más todavía je je, gracias, es bueno saber que contaré con tu apoyo hasta el final, y si, tu esperabas algo mas, no dudes en decírmelo ok, sabes que yo tomo en cuenta todos los puntos de vista, si crees que algo mas falta no dudes y dímelo, ok. Y así se habla amiga, en julio podre leer una historia tuya, que bueno saberlo, verás, avísame, correo, msn, el mismo , un review, no sé, hasta que me llegue un mensajero súper sexi a la casa cuenta ja ja pero ¡avísame! Y espero hayas salido bien con tus exámenes, aunque…seguro saliste bien, ¡felicidades!, wow, gracias tus palabras me dieron animo, me elevaste tanto mi autoestima, no creí que fuera para tanto, pero qué bueno que te guste, gracias amiga y no es que quiera dañar, pero…si va haber lemon, sólo que no sé cuándo ni dónde ni a qué hora je je je, pero si va a ver, ya pondré advertencia ji ji, bueno con todo nos veremos luego, muchas gracias por todo y que conste, me avisas, cabe la redundancia, me avisas je je, y esperaré con ansias saber de ti, te cuidas y suerte en todo, bye.

**deltaporsiempre: **hola amiga!, descuida, si tu no llegas tarde, si esto es tarde para ti…dios me ampare y me proteja ya que yo si llego con años luz tarde je je, descuida, tú misma me has dicho, andas atrasada, y te entiendo, pero…aun así llegas y siempre a tiempo, eres mi ejemplo a seguir, je je, es más, cuando crezca quiero ser igual a ti je je je, mis malos chistes y yo je je, bueno, bueno, ya hablando en serio que bueno saber que me sigas, ok, nos vemos luego, y por el tiempo descuida, se que estas por aquí, así como yo sigo todas tus historias, gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo, te cuidas mucho, bye.

**caro-love anime: **hola!, bienvenida amiga mía, me alegra que sea de tu agrado y que te parezca interesante, y ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado, hay una que otra cosa que planeo hacer je je, todo a su tiempo, y por el tiempo discúlpame no poder llegar más temprano, es que…estas prácticas, estas clases, las fiestas ja ja, bueno, y mis errores de cálculos, en fin, el que sigue según como lo veo yo, me gusta mucho, pero habrá que ver si me queda como lo espero a veces no se puede, ni quien me entienda bueno, muchas gracias y nos veremos en la siguiente, ok, te cuidas, bye.

**poison girl: **hola amiga mía, déjame decirte algo, ¡me encantó tu idea!, es que…ya lo estaba imaginando y debo decir que me encanta, me encanta, ¿ya dije que me encanta?, porque tienes mucha razón, hay que tensar la situación, de hecho si estaba pensándole, pero…no sabía cómo, hasta ahora, me gustó el punto de vista que has dejado, sobre que ellos por la monotonía no se habían dado cuenta, supongo, que…dios, ya tengo inspiración!, ja ja, ahora solo debo encontrar tiempo, ¡muchas gracias!, me has dado mucho ánimo, y eso es lo que quería saber, así me ayudas y mucho, wow, si esto es algo que se te ocurrió…déjame decirte y no es que quiera presionarte, pero…deberías escribir, me encanto tu idea, bueno amiga mía, te veo por finales de este mes, y te cuidas mucho ok, ¡gracias por todo! bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola que tal, ya volví, bueno mil disculpas, he estado un tanto ocupada, y aunque ya estoy en vacaciones, la inspiración se me ha ido, así que ya pueden quitar sus letreros de se busca a Kaory Hyuga ja ja, o ya pueden esconder a sus sabuesos, porque ¡ya estoy aquí!, creo que el leve temblor que hubo en mi país me sacudió las neuronas je je ahora si ¡a leer se ha dicho!

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto, Midori, Satoshi y Adachi, el resto son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, y lo que vaya en cursiva son pensamientos, ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

**¡Al fin!, todos reunidos **

— ¿Ya nos vamos Gaara-kun?

—Así es vámonos

_No podemos dejar que se adelanten sin nosotros_

_Ojalá alguien se preocupara de mi como lo hace Gaara-kun_

—Pues bien, ¿Qué esperamos Midori?, no hay tiempo que perder

Y así, Midori y el Kazekage salieron a toda prisa para dar alcance a Matsuri y Satoshi

Mientras, los mencionados, ya iban varios kilómetros adelante, saltando de árbol en árbol, ya que ambos eran unos buenos Shinobis y Matsuri tenía mucha prisa por llegar

—Matsuri-chan, ¿Por qué la prisa?...si yo no muerdo…a menos que tú quieras—dijo en un tono bastante insinuante que hizo que Matsuri se tropezara y casi cayera al suelo, y si no fuera por los reflejos de Satoshi que la atrapó en el aire, quedando en el suelo mirándose fijamente

—No sabía que yo pudiera causar tales reacciones—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Matsuri veía completamente sonrojada aquellos ojos cafés claros, y observaba como el viento mecía su cabello castaño, su tez blanca, algo bronceada por el sol, debido a los largos viajes que ha de haber pasado, simplemente era la primera vez que se le quedó mirando detenidamente y notando por primera vez que en verdad era un chico muy apuesto, alto y de un cuerpo bien trabajado, se podía sentir como aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraía hacia un pecho duro como la roca, dándose cuenta, que estaba demasiado cerca de Satoshi, demasiado pero…de un momento a otro la imagen de Gaara pasó por su mente, aquella figura tan masculina e imponente, que exudaba poder y autoridad que con solo estar a su lado, se sentía segura, si, definitivamente Gaara no salía de su corazón, y gracias a esto salió de aquel trance y atracción al que Satoshi la había atraído minutos antes y se separara violentamente de él, quedando sentada en el suelo, pero muy separados el uno del otro

—y-yo…

— ¿Dije o hice algo malo Matsuri-chan?

—Es que…—y se levanta completamente sonrojada, dándole la espalda

—Matsuri-chan

—No es tu culpa, es que…gracias…gracias por atraparme —ahora mirándolo y con una leve sonrisa en labios—pero debemos seguir

—Bueno, pero…que tal si antes comemos un poco

— ¿Comer?

—Si bueno…tengo ganas de algo…suave y fresco—dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Matsuri desviara su mirada, por lo cual el también sonrió y terminó por completar su frase—ya sabes…como una fruta

— ¿Y don…donde hay?

—Pues…separémonos, tú ve por el lado norte, y yo me voy por este lado, y nos encontraremos aquí mismo

—Pero… ¿no perderíamos tiempo?

—No, si te fijas estamos perdiendo tiempo ahora, así que vámonos

—Está…está bien, nos vemos adelante y…ojalá, ojalá no demoremos

—Descuida…—y ve como Matsuri se va en la dirección mencionada

—Solo demoraremos lo necesario, y como necesito tiempo…—y comienza a avanzar por el camino, hasta llegar en una parte en donde se dividía en dos senderos

Muy bien…aquí están las flechas, pero…el largo será el corto y el corto será el largo—y así Satoshi cambia de lugar las flechas, aquellas indicaciones, que indicaban cual era el camino largo y el corto

Y de esta forma convivo más tiempo con Matsuri-chan, debo hacer que ella se enfoque en mi y que ya no tenga ni tiempo para pensar en Gaara, y sólo en este viaje lo lograré

Y así regresó, pero en esta ocasión, fue a buscarla, no le costó mucho ya que al seguir el camino por donde ella estaba, la vio recogiendo una que otra fruta

—Vaya Matsuri-chan encontraste la fruta

—Ahh, Satoshi…yo—y se le cayeron aquellas frutas que tan animadamente estaba recolectando

—Oye…yo no soy feo para que te hayas asustado con verme

—No…no es eso, es que…

—Ah entonces soy muy guapo entonces—dijo guiñándole un ojo

—Yo…—dijo completamente sonrojada, es que…me sorprendiste…eso…eso es todo, ¿y…y no encontraste fruta?

—Pues…busqué y no hubo, y no me adentré mas, porque sé que no debemos perder tiempo y pensé en buscarte para pedirte que mejor no, pero veo que si hubo y son moras, mi fruta favorita, ¿eh?

—Sí, están dulces, ¿gustas?

—Si me las ofreces tú, que mejor

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno, pues mejor sigamos adelante, podemos comer y caminar

—Si…claro, sigamos

Y así ambos caminaron hasta llegar al sendero donde se dividía en dos caminos

—Bueno…vamos por el corto ¿verdad Matsuri?

—Sí, vamos por la izquierda

— ¡Vamos!—dijo Satoshi

Y siguieron su camino, Satoshi iba feliz, porque estaban yendo por el camino largo y ahora contaba con más tiempo para hacer que Matsuri deje de pensar en Gaara

—Ah Matsuri, espérame un rato, se me cayó algo por acá

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No, Matsuri-chan, no te molestes yo regreso en seguida

—Pero…

—Espérame aquí, en seguida regreso, no notaras que me he ido

—Está bien

Y así Satoshi regresó a donde estaban las flechas

_Supongo que nadie debería ir por este camino mejor pongámoslo en su lugar correcto, y a seguir mi largo pero alegre camino junto a Matsuri-y desaparece en una nube de humo, apareciéndose al frente de Matsuri _

— ¡Ya estoy aquí!, ¿me extrañaste Matsuri-chan?

—Yo…sigamos

—Bien, tus deseos son órdenes

Mientras Gaara iba avanzando lo más que podía, agradecía que Midori también sea una shinobi que sepa ir de árbol en árbol, a menos no demoraba su camino para alcanzar a Matsuri

—Gaara-kun, estamos yendo muy rápido, así nos agotaremos pronto—dijo notablemente cansada

—Descansaremos cuando los alcancemos, hasta mientras no

—Pero…yo…ya no puedo seguir, lo siento, ya no puedo más

Gaara detiene su paso y la mira fijamente y se da la vuelta, dándole a entender que se suba a su espalda, sin decir palabra alguna

— ¿Estas…estas seguro?

—Sólo así alcanzaremos a Matsuri y no te hago cansar por mi culpa, seguro no estás acostumbrada a estos viajes, solo sube y yo me encargo del resto

—Siento ser una carga

—Solo sube y no perdamos más tiempo

—Está bien—y subió a su espalda, sin poner objeción más

_Eres muy afortunada Matsuri…aunque ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, en otras circunstancias les hubiera ayudado, pero ahora no, yo debo ser…la esposa del Kazekage _

Pero más delante de Gaara y Midori por aquel sendero, iban pasando una joven pareja con dos pequeños que iban jugando a ser ninjas

— ¡niños no se queden atrás!

— ¡Ya vamos papá!, es que queremos saber quién es más rápido, así que vamos a hacer una carrera

—Está bien pero no demoren

—Entendido—respondieron al unísono

Cuando los padres se alejaron lo suficiente los niños retrocedieron su camino y empezaron su carrera, y empezaron a jalarse para que el otro fuera quedando atrás

— ¡Eso es trampa!

—No, no lo es

—Espera y veraz —y entonces lo alcanzó y lo empujó, pero tal fue su fuerza que lo hizo golpear donde las flechas que cayeron al suelo

—Si ves lo que hiciste

—Pero…y ¿ahora?

—Pues…pongamos las flechas

—Mejor llamemos a papá

—No, porque si lo llamamos nos regañaran, bien, súbeme y pongamos estas flechas

— ¿Y si no las pones bien?

—Pues… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Está bien, ¿cuál es el corto entonces?

—No sé, pero…que sea izquierda el corto, y si no es así pues…terminaran llegando a su lugar, solo que mas tardado, pero vámonos

— ¡Si vamos!

Y una vez que aquellos niños pusieron mal las fechas llegaron Gaara y Midori

—Bien, cogeremos el camino corto, para alcanzarlos

Y siguieron por el camino izquierdo

Más atrás llegaba un señor de edad avanzada y al ver las flechas, movía su cabeza en forma desaprobatoria

Como pueden poner mal estas indicaciones, si uno fuera extranjero le tomaría una semana llegar a nuestra aldea, bueno, pongamos en su lugar, antes de que alguien vaya por el lado equivocado y esto queda izquierda largo, y derecha corto, bien, es hora de caminar, y en dos días llegaré

Volviendo con Gaara y Midori

—Gaara-kun…ya puede bajarme, ya he descansado lo necesario y no deberías esforzarte demasiado

— ¿Segura?

—Si, dijo sonriente, haciendo que Gaara viera fijamente sus ojos verdes y su cabellera larga y ondulada de un tono negro rojizo, tenía una figura envidiable, sin duda cualquier hombre estaría deseoso de tener su compañía, su tez blanca, y piel suave, al tenerla en su espalda, podía percibir la suavidad de su piel y el exquisito aroma de jazmines que de su cuerpo desprendía y aquella sonrisa abrumadora y espontanea, pero…

_No Midori tu sonrisa no se puede comparar con la sonrisa tímida y sincera de Matsuri, aquella sonrisa que te brinda confianza y alegría a mi corazón pero…¿Qué problemas estará pasando con ese Satoshi en estos momentos?_

—Sigamos adelante Midori

— ¿Eh?, si claro

_Por un momento pensé que me estaba mirando de otra forma, pero…deberás caer Gaara-kun, tienes que hacerlo_

Mientras con Matsuri

—Hey Matsuri, ¿tú sabes cuantos días toma llegar a la aldea por el camino corto?

—No, la verdad nunca he venido a esta aldea

—Bueno, pues… ¿Qué hacemos?

—Co…como que ¿qué hacemos?…pues…caminar ¿no?

—Sí, pero…a mi no me gusta caminar en silencio, ¿a ti si?

—Emm, pues…el silencio no me desagrada, a mi…me gusta la tranquilidad

—Pues…bueno, pero… ¡ya sé!, digamos poesía

—Pero…yo…yo no sé

—Bueno…entonces yo recito, y tú comentas, ¿te parece?

—Pero…

—No me pongas peros

—Esta…está bien

—Bueno…que tal este—y la mira fijamente, poniendo nerviosa a Matsuri

**Para envolverte en besos quisiera ser el viento  
y quisiera ser todo lo que tu mano toca; ser tu sonrisa, ****ser hasta tu mismo aliento  
para poder estar más cerca de tu boca****.**

—Matsuri-chan…te lo dedico a ti—y le toma de la mano, y fija sus ojos en sus labios, Matsuri se percata de este cambio y trata de alejarse completamente sonrojada, una vez más

—Satoshi…yo

—Matsuri, Por qué no quieres ver…que yo…

—Satoshi…yo…yo…

Y ella al tratar de alejarse de sus palabras, de su contacto, pisa mal, y termina lastimando su tobillo y cayendo al suelo

—¡Matsuri-chan!

—Auch, esto…esto nos va a retrasar

—Bueno, pero primero curemos tu herida—Y se rompe un poco de su camisa

—No debiste destrozar tu camisa

—Primero estas tu, sólo es ropa

—Pero…

—Tú me salvaste la vida, ¿recuerdas? Yo espero algún día ayudarte, y ver que seas feliz

—Satoshi yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, fue mi culpa, si yo no…si no me hubiera acercado mucho, tú no te habrías asustado y no habrías pisado mal

—Satoshi…

— ¡Listo!, pero no debemos apurarnos, vamos a paso lento, ante todo…no quiero que salgas lastimada

—Gracias

Regresando con Gaara

— ¿Por qué no los alcanzamos? —dijo completamente desesperado, ya que perdió toda su paciencia

—Ellos salieron antes que nosotros, es normal

—Pero ya es hora de que les diéramos alcance, me preocupa

— ¿Qué te preocupa?, ¿Qué Satoshi la haya llevado a otro lado?

— ¿Qué?—Gaara detuvo su paso, pensando en cómo Matsuri fue engañada para ir por otro camino

—Gaara-kun…lo dije en broma, Satoshi no haría eso, lo conozco, a lo mejor ellos van al mismo ritmo que nosotros

—Si…vamos

_Se nota que en serio está preocupado por Matsuri _

Volviendo con Matsuri y Satoshi

—A este paso nunca llegaremos—se quejaba Matsuri

— ¿Si quieres yo te cargo?

— ¡No!, no te preocupes—dijo levemente sonrojada

—Matsuri…quiero que sepas, que yo jamás te haría daño, ¿lo sabes cierto?

—Lo…lo sé, pero…

—Si sigues caminando te harás daño, y yo no quiero eso

—Pero…

—Vine para cuidarte y mira, por mi culpa estas herida

—No es grave, en serio

—Pero…déjame ayudarte, aunque sea un rato

—Esta…está bien, pero…con una condición

— ¿Cuál?

—Que veas que esto no es tu culpa, que…que fue un accidente y no eres culpable de nada

—Eres única Matsuri-chan, y bien si esa es la condición, de acuerdo, ahora ven sube a mi espalda, y avancemos

—Gracias—y aceptó subir con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Volviendo con Gaara

—Gaara-kun…ya no puedo más, descansemos un rato

— ¡De ninguna manera!, ¡sube!

—Pero…

— ¡He dicho que subas!

—Está bien—dijo sumisa

Y así Gaara la cargó en su espalda, desde aquel comentario que había dicho Midori, lo estaba inquietando mucho, y si no veía a Matsuri sana y salva, no estaría en paz, por eso ahora había aumentado la velocidad, sin importarle lo agotado que lo estaba dejando

_Pero… ¿qué es esto que siento?, sé que es algo parecido a… ¿celos?, pero… ¿Por qué?_

Volviendo con Matsuri

—Satoshi…mejor descansemos

—Pero…yo estoy bien

—No me mientas…recién saliste del hospital, mejor descansemos un rato

—Pero…

—Satoshi…por favor

—Bien, quedémonos aquí, en aquella sombra

—Sí, toma…bebe un poco de agua, debes estar cansado

—Gracias

Y Matsuri le sonríe tímidamente mientras el bebe agua

— ¿No quieres tú?

—Descuida, yo no hice gran cosa

—Pero estás herida

—No es como…como si me fuera a morir, es algo simple

—Bueno…pero no te esfuerces

—Muchas gracias Satoshi

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—dijo Gaara, completamente bañado en sudor, debido a que vino a toda velocidad, cargando a Midori y al ver como Matsuri sonreía dulcemente a Satoshi, el ver que Matsuri le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas a ese sujeto, no pudo evitar hacerse notar y romper aquel ambiente

Por otro lado Matsuri no lo podía creer, en otras circunstancias hubiera pensado que estaba alucinando, o soñando pero era cierto, ahí, en un gran árbol estaba Gaara, su amado Gaara bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada, sin duda, verlo en ese estado le gustó, se lo veía más sexy, y su porte de hombre fuerte y maduro nunca lo dejaba, estaba maravillada, anonadada viéndolo, hasta que vio como Midori seguía colgada en su espalda, y como lentamente se bajaba de ahí, ¿Por qué Gaara la estaba cargando?

— ¿Kazekage? , ¿Qué hace aquí?—dijo Satoshi

—El que pregunta soy yo—y bajó de un salto de aquel árbol, pero al tocar suelo, repentinamente se marea

—Gaara—dijeron Matsuri y Midori acudiendo a él para ayudarlo a levantar

_¡Dios!… ¿es que uno debe ser pelirrojo para atraer chicas?_

—Yo te dije que debíamos descansar Gaara-kun

—Estoy bien, pero…Matsuri… ¿Qué te paso en tu tobillo?

— ¿Mi tobillo?

— ¡Que le hiciste a Matsuri!—se lanzaba directamente a Satoshi, agarrándolo de su cuello

—Veo que no está tan cansado Kazekage

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—dijo mirándolo fríamente

—No le hice nada, ¡soy inocente!

—Pues…este inocente golpe…—mostrándole un puño y que iba en dirección a su rostro

— ¡Gaara!...yo…yo pisé mal—dijo entre desesperada y asustada

—No te creo Matsuri, tú no eres distraída

— ¿Quién habla de distraídos?

— ¿Qué dijiste?, ¡repítelo! —apretando su cuello

— ¡Por favor no peleen!—rogaron las dos chicas presentes

Y Gaara volteo a ver, vio la preocupación en ambas chicas, pero al ver a Matsuri, todo su coraje se fue disminuyendo, y lo soltó, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría como el hielo, haciendo que Satoshi riera nerviosamente

_Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría bajo tierra hace mucho tiempo_

—Quiero hablar contigo Matsuri

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, quiero que me digas que pasó, porque no te creo que hayas pisado mal, y quiero que me digas la verdad

—Pero…esa es la verdad

—Pero si esa es la verdad, quiero que me digas el motivo de porque pisaste mal, siendo que no eres distraída

—Bien…vamos

—Gaara-kun, tenga esta toalla

—Gracias, vamos Matsuri

Y así Satoshi y Midori se quedaron solos, viendo como Gaara se llevaba a Matsuri un poco lejos de ellos

—Vaya hermanito…casi te mata mi futuro esposo

— ¿Tú crees?, a este paso yo veo que ellos se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos y nosotros tendremos que huir, si queremos vivir

—No hay que darnos por vencidos

—Ni yendo por el camino largo ha funcionado, la suerte no está de nuestro lado Midori

—Osea que… ¿este es el camino largo?, ¿no era el corto?

—pero si yo volví a dejar en su lugar las flechas, ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Supongo que la suerte no nos quiere acompañar, y ¿para qué cambiaste las flechas?

—Creí que si tenía más tiempo a solas con Matsuri, iba a pensar sólo en mí, pero…la bendita suerte y… ¿Por qué nos han venido siguiendo?

—Ay hermano, hubiera querido llevar a Gaara a otro lado, pero el insistía en ir tras ustedes, y como tenía que sacarlo si o si de la aldea, no me quedo de otra

— ¿Y para qué?

—Ese viejo de Adachi quiere destruir algo de la oficina de Gaara, pero no sé que es y ni como lo va a hacer

—Ya veo

Volviendo a Konoha

Kankuro estaba sentado en la oficina de su hermano

— ¿En donde pone la información de los Shinobis?... ¡ya sé!, en aquella repisa, me pareció que lo había guardado la otra vez

Y Kankuro se pone a buscar entre todos los documentos la ficha de aquella chica, pero…termina haciendo un tremendo desorden y sin darse cuenta un documento cae junto a otros papeles sobre el escritorio

¡Ay pero si ni siquiera sé cómo se llama! —se dijo al borde de la locura

— ¿Sucede algo Kankuro?

—Ya no sabes tocar la puerta Temari

—Fíjate que no, quería ver si tomaba alguna foto tuya con una de tus "novias" y mostrarle a Gaara para ver si así cambias

—Muy graciosa

—Tienes razón, perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—No insinúo nada, te estoy diciendo perro

—Me estas llamando perro y en mi presencia

— ¡No!, ¿en serio?—dijo sarcástica

—Temari, te agradecería…

—Si te dijera el nombre de tu amada chica ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué chica?

—Ay cierto es que has tenido tantas…deberías dejar de ser así de mujeriego, porque así nadie se va a querer casar contigo

— ¿Cómo si quisiera casarme?...no soy pendejo

—Bien Kankuro, entonces la loca desquiciada podrá vivir en paz—y le mostraba una carpeta que Kankuro se lo quedó mirando

— ¿Qué es eso?

—La información que buscabas de tu chica

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, yo tengo mis formas de descubrir todo y la encontré, fue fácil saber su nombre ¿sabes?—y abre la carpeta y empieza a leer la información

—A ver…ella ha nacido aquí en Suna, ¿Y recién te fijas en ella? tiene 22 años, vaya…es dos años más joven que tu, Kankuro, ¡eres un asalta cunas!

—No jodas, dame esa información

—Quieto o lo escondo

— ¿Eh?

—Bien, y tu loca desquiciada se llama…

Volviendo con Gaara y Matsuri

—Y bien Matsuri… ¿Por qué has pisado mal?—dijo secándose su rostro de aquel sudor

—No…no me fije por donde pisaba

—No mientas

—Pero…

— ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de tu amor imposible?

—Yo…

— ¿Ese sujeto es la señal que esperabas?

—Es que…

— ¿O estas forzando tus sentimientos?

—No es eso…es que…

—Eres feliz estando cerca de él ¿cierto?

Matsuri bajó su mirada y no contestaba

—Mírame Matsuri—y la tomó del mentón haciendo que sus miradas chocarán, y sus corazones latieran con fuerza, algo que por vez primera ambos experimentaban, algo que Gaara nunca creyó sentir

—Satoshi…es alegre, me hace sentir…bien y necesaria, pero…

—Quédate con tu Satoshi entonces y sigamos el camino—y se aleja de ella con un nuevo dolor en su pecho, un dolor que jamás creyó que Matsuri fuera causarle

_Pero no se compara por lo que siento por ti Gaara, porque yo te amo_

Aquellas palabras, que fueron guardadas en el corazón de Matsuri, al ver como Gaara se alejaba de ella, y poner su mano en su corazón para ver lo rápido que iba con solo ver sus ojos, aquellas palabras esperan algún día poder salir a flote y dirigirlas al dueño de aquel amor

—Bien…dado a que tenemos una herida, y a mi agotamiento, lo mejor será descansar un rato, ¿alguna objeción?—propuso Gaara al llegar donde estaban Midori y Satoshi

—Ninguna Gaara-kun

— ¡Pues a buscar comida se ha dicho!—contestó Satoshi, — ¿me acompañas Midori?

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque Matsuri esta herida y tú y yo debemos ayudar, no hay de otra, ¡ya volvemos!

Al ver que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Gaara, ella tenía la necesidad de decirle algo más, y se acercó a él tímidamente

—Si vas a decir algo Matsuri, sólo dilo y déjame descansar

_¿Por qué me tratas con esa frialdad?_

—No…no es nada, sólo quería darte estas moras, y descansa –y se alejo de él con su corazón completamente dolido, por esa frialdad que le dedicaba

_Matsuri…no soporto que te estés enamorando de ese sujeto porque yo…porque yo… Por qué siento celos de ti… ya no tengo dudas, yo… siento celos, una rabia,unas ganas de matarlo como hoy, de hacerle pagar por cada sonrisa que te roba, eso…me mata lentamente pero…debería dejarte ser feliz, aunque me duela, debo dejarte ser feliz_

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Aun les quedó debiendo el beso ok, y el nombre de la chica de Kankuro…pues…ni yo sé, pero estoy buscando un nombre y nuestro querido Gaara está a un paso de darse cuenta que está enamorado de Matsuri, pero sigue siendo un idiota ya que cree que Matsuri será feliz con aquel chico que la hace ser alegre, como lo es ella, y piensa que al dejarla ir, es lo mejor, pero…¿Cuánto le durará?, porque sus celos no le dejaran dormir ja ja, en fin para el siguiente no tengo adelantos, sólo lo que les dije sorry pero aun sigo con la mente en blanco, pero gracias a sus reviews y sus buenos deseos, regresó un poquito, nos vemos en el siguiente, (ojala no me demore tanto) y en serio, estoy muy feliz pero muy muy feliz de contar con ustedes, su apoyo y paciencia.

Ah y por cierto el poema que recitó Satoshi, es el tercer verso de "El alma en los labios" de Medardo Ángel Silva, un poeta ecuatoriano ese poema fue mi obsesión, intente ponerlo en one-shot, pero fallé, pero como no me gusta quedarme con la gana, la puse ese verso aquí, de verso en verso, las pondré en esta historia, y en mis otras historias, ¡me encanta este poema!, como el de quejas, que lo hice en un one-shot NaruHina, y yo sabré crear el ambiente necesario para colocar los versos que me faltan de este poema El alma en los labios, en esta historia ¡ya lo verán!, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Ah y cierto, al responderles, se me ocurrieron muchas escenas ja ja, dios, como las extrañaba, y que bueno volver.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **estaba viendo los reviews y me di cuenta de algo, y es un motivo para hacer fiesta je je y es que estoy a un pasito de llegar a mi review número 100, ¡y es que aun no me lo puedo creer!, soy tan, tan, tan feliz, que bueno voy a premiar a mi review número 100, esa persona, puede pedir lo que quiera, alguna escena extra, una historia corta, no sé, ¿otro Gaa-Matsu?, ¿otra pareja que no tenga yo? ¿Saber el final?, creo que ya lo empiezo a ver, pero solo son escenas, no sé, no hay limitaciones sólo hay una pareja que no escribo, y espero me disculpen, ¡soy la oveja negra de la familia!, pero ahí lo negociaré con ella, ¡aun no me lo puedo creer que ya este a un pasito de mi review 100!, ¡gracias a todas!

Muchas gracias a:

**poison girl 29: **hola amiga mía,¡no te tengo abandonada! Es el tiempo el que me abandona a mi je je y para que veas que Gaara suele exagerar las cosas un poco ja ja, y bueno me alegra que hayas encontrado tiempo e inspiración para ordenar tus ideas y plasmarlas en una historia, je je me alegra saber que estés escribiendo el tercer capítulo, y ahí estaré y bueno, estoy muy agradecida contigo porque me dedicas tiempo no sólo leyendo mi historia sino dejándome reviews, te agradezco por los dos reviews, me hizo muy feliz y espero que te hayas divertido leyendo sabes no es mala combinación de parejas la que me dijiste es más voy a ver si la leo también, pero…está muy larga, je je, pero algún día, ojala pueda hacerlo pronto, ok, nos vemos y muchísimas gracias.

**asukasoad: **hola, que tal, que bueno verte por aquí, soy muy feliz y bueno…no he puesto mucho de Gaara celoso, bueno…el quererlo golpear ¿es de celoso? Ja ja bueno si supiera lo del poema y el guiño, ja ja se nos muere de coraje y ahí si, qe lo golpeaba ja ja y si si no fuera por sus hermanos, ¿Dónde estaría Gaara? Ja ja, bueno en este otro capítulo vamos a ver que planea quemar el viejo Adachi, pero bueno, tratare de no demorar mucho, porque me han hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios, eso me inspira.

**Selene-Moonlight****: **hola Selene-chan,me alegra saber que no te he decepcionadoy si, vamos a verlo un poco mas celoso, y más cuando se reprima, ji ji, nadie sabe lo que planeo ja ja, y sí ni que decir de nuestro amado y mujeriego Kankuro, pero esta chica debe ser de carácter fuerte que lo asunte y que sepa seducirlo, ¡ya lo verás!, y ja ja, si, no sé cómo se me ocurrió eso que le dijo al pobre Kankuro, pero eso sí que lo atrajo más, algunitos, son como el chicle entre mas se los pise mas se pegan, oye, eso sonó bueno je je la chica le dirá eso a Kankuro ja ja, ¡ya quiero ponerle un nombre!, bueno, lo estoy pensando, y si estos viejos del consejo, más odiosos imposibles, pero en especial Adachi, lo cree, para ser odiado je je, ok ok, ya verás, lo del beso, se me ocurre algo, pero debo ver si queda, si este capítulo me costó mucho, por eso demore más de lo esperado, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos, bye.

**10xXx10: **hola amiga mía, que bueno verte me alegra muchísimo, bueno, me alegra ver que aun con tantas ocupaciones me dediques tiempo, soy muy feliz por recibir tu apoyo, mil gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, me halagas y me hace feliz saber que te guste ver a Gaara celoso porque yo lo amo verlo así, pero será gracioso, según yo, verlo aguantándose los celos, je je, en fin no sé, está por verse

Keyla. Hola Luna, ¿Qué planes?, dímelos y yo te apoyo

Yo: por favor Keyla, no corrompas a luna

Keyla: pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer…bueno Luna-chan, solo dame la señal ok, y yo me escapo ja ja

Yo: ¿y si te encierro?

Keyla: 0-0

Yo: bueno te cuidas mucho, y tu Luna, si sabes lo que te conviene, Keyla puede ser tan madura pero loca a la vez, estas bajo tu propio riesgo je je

Keyla: ¡no me encierres!, pero… ¿será que aprender a romper cerraduras será fácil?, si eso hare, ¡dame la señal! nos vemos se cuidan bye.

Yo: ¿Qué hago contigo Keyla?, en fin, nos vemos gracias por todo, bye.

**ana-gaara: **hola amiga mía, me haces muy feliz, me halagas tanto con tus reviews y me llega la inspiración je je, ¡oye! Yo ya estaba pensando otra cosa ja ja, cuando dijiste que ibas a aprender de Temari y para tu compu, casi me caía al estilo animé ja ja, y si, créeme yo también estoy feliz de haber encontrado mi vocación gracias por tus buenos deseos en verdad muchísimas gracias, me alegras mis días, y si, trataré de no demorarme y de actualizar las otras historias, je je ya me he pasado de tiempo ¿a que si verdad?, pero estoy medio intentándolo, son las vacaciones que en vez de darme inspiración para escribir me da inspiración para planear viajes je je, ¡ya conocí a los Tsáchilas! Je je en fin nos vemos luego, bye.

**: **Hola amiga mía, qué bueno que te haya gustado, tal vez por lo que no hubo mucha acción en el capitulo anterior es que pensé que estuvo flojo, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno, hoy no vimos muy celoso a Gaara y ojala no se confundan por tanta "y volviendo con"…ja ja a mí ya me hartaba, pero en fin, ojala me hayan entendido, y si, al fin lo admitió, pero espérate a que le diga a Midori y…eso ya es adelantar ja ja, solito se me sale, creo que eso usaré…¡ya tengo ideas!, ay dios gracias, ya me hacía falta actualizar je je, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu tiempo, y ya me paso por tus historias, espérame nomás, estoy en ello nos vemos pronto, bye.

**Ruby:** hola amiga mía, ¡qué bueno seguir viendo tus reviews!, soy tan feliz de ver que me dediques tiempo no sólo en leer mi historia sino en dejarme un review que en serio me hace feliz y me devuelve inspiración, gracias, y no descuida tu no llegas tarde, sólo mírame, ¡yo llegué tarde!, dije a finales de julio, pero no, llego a mediados de agosto, ¡que tragedia!, yo salí de clases el 24 de julio, y estaba tan estresada por las jornadas medicas, que dije no voy a escribir y se me pasó el tiempo, y bueno amiga, ¿Qué accidentes?, espero no hayan sido muy graves, y que haya pasado ya, bendito estrés, a veces si nos hace mal, ¿sí o qué?, por eso me pase de vacaciones ji ji, y con respecto al fic, creo que si habrá más enfrentamientos, este es el primero de muchos, si va a ver golpes entre estos dos y espérate pienso poner una conversación hombre a hombre entre Satoshi y Gaara, ja ja ¡si volvió la inspiración!, necesitaba responder reviews, al responder se me viene escenas ¡gracias!, y bueno…pondré un poco mas de enfrentamientos Gaara y Satoshi, como hoy, solo sígueme teniendo paciencia, nos vemos, y cuídate mucho, bye.

**Sabaku no Sonica****: **Hola amiga mía, que bueno que hayas creado tu cuenta, sólo avísame cuando tengas tu primer capítulo, ando distraída y tal vez no me fije, solo dímela y yo la leeré, ¿sí?, porfa no me dejes con intriga ¿ya?, ah y obvio que hay mas Kankuro y su chica ja ja solo que sigue sin ser bautizada, no se me ocurrió un buen nombre estoy buscando cual chica debería ser su "domadora" ja ja y obvio la describiré ja ja, yaaa, bueno lo que el publico pida, lemon de Kankuro, ¡a la orden!, ja ja, va a estar bien domadito je je, ok, lo de Shikamaru y Temari, pues…verás…sólo porque tú me lo pides, y porque te tengo mucho cariño, pondré una pequeña escena, no será la gran cosa pero será todo lo que pondré, no quedará nada concreta, pero ya sabras que es shikatema discúlpame, si creyera en el shikatema con gusto, pero…¡soy la oveja negra de la familia!, espero no me odies por ello, en fin volviendo con Gaara si dará pelea, aunque parezca que la dejará ir, créeme no le durará mucho tiempo, ya que Gaara va a ser egoísta, porque Gaara quiere que Matsuri sea feliz entre sus brazos, pero…va a ver una conversación hombre a hombre entre Gaara y Satoshi, en fin ya estoy planeando muchas cosas, espero te guste**, ¡**y me lo dices a mí!, julio se me fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no, aun no regreso a clases regreso el 13 de septiembre, es la pereza je je y la falta de tiempo, pero al ver tu review, el ultimo que me dejaste , me dije, pereza, vete de aquí, hoy debo escribir y actualizar más rápido que inmediato y eso hice, gracias, en serio ya lloraba de emoción al ver tu preocupación, y descuida, lo único que pasó fue un pequeño temblor, ya te cuento en privado como fue, pero era de 7.2 en otra región de mi país, muy lejos ja ja en fin fue muy leve en donde vivo, no te preocupes y gracias , créeme no cabía tanta alegría de ver cómo me brindabas tu apoyo y todos esos lindos deseos, pero yo no estoy en clases, solo fue que se me paso el tiempo de vacaciones y la bendita pereza me atrapo ay amiga…¡gracias!, me emociona saber de ti y tus palabras de apoyo, de saber que revisas si he actualizado y te preocupaste por mí, muchísimas gracias y claro, lento pero seguro, como dice un profe despacio llegaremos lejos y sin decir que yo me muero de intriga por leer tu historia, creo que no demorare mucho, debo actualizar otras historias mas pero primero esta, con decirte que las otras ya van tres meses sin actualizar, otra ya va 4 meses y la otra creo que ya va a ser un año ji ji, solo está para que veas que les tengo un cariño enorme porque aquí me brindan mucha paciencia y eso no se cómo agradecerlo, no espera si sé, actualizando más rápido y eso hare antes de que mueran mis vacaciones je je, gracias por todo, nos vemos luego, bye.

**super-pink-angel: **hola amiga mía, disculpa, ando sin tiempo, por eso no pude responderte antes, ok, veamos, la verdad no creo que Gaara sienta más por Midori que simple atracción, y que por ello intente algo mas con ella y dejar que Matsuri sea feliz, pero la verdad, es que Gaara no podrá hacer eso, los celos y los comentarios de sus hermanos lo matan y termina haciendo lo que sus celos le piden je je, no sé, un beso entre Satoshi y Matsuri, no sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, pero…no se ja ja, en fin, creo que se me ocurrió algo bueno ahorita mismo ji ji ok, tal vez si veamos algo de esos géneros pero sabemos muy bien que esto es un Gaa-matsu, pero si será entretenido intentar emparejarlos así, ja ja, en fin, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, me hicieron muy feliz

Keyla: hola chicas!, tuve que forzar la puerta, no ha sido tan difícil, je je, ¿les enseño?

Yo: ¡Keyla!, que es eso, no corrompas este mundo

Keyla: mira quién habla si vas a poner lemon

Yo: ah…je je volvamos al tema, ¿en serio amiga mía?, quieres probar con enfermería, bueno sólo te digo esta carrera es vocación, eso es algo que siempre te la pasaran diciendo, y eso me hacía dudar, pero si la encontré, recién ahora, en el tercer nivel, je je si soy lenta no?, bueno si te digo algo, yo entre a enfermería con muchas dudas y miedo, pero el primer nivel, (que es por semestre), en fin, ahí nos informaron adecuadamente, nos dieron pro y contras, nos dijeron lo bueno y lo malo y por lo que pasaremos, nuestros profesores son excelentes doctores, psiquiatras, incluso una enfermera, en fin los primeros días, ellos nos decían sus experiencias y nos hablaban de cómo superar miedos, en verdad eso ayudó bastante y todas mis dudas desaparecieron y estaba segura de que enfermería era lo que quería, en fin, siguiente nivel fuimos a prácticas al hospital, y ahí descubrimos que una cosa es que te lo digan y otra muy distinta vivirla, ver la situación en que están los pacientes, pero fue una experiencia increíble e invaluable, me gustó mucho y seguía decidida, luego el tercer nivel, nuevamente practicas, estaba en curaciones cuando vi lo que dije que me asustó muchísimo, creí que no iba a aguantar y que lo mejor era retirarme, pero las palabras de mi licenciada, y de una gran amiga medico que esta de lectora, ¡no sé cómo agradecerle!, y el de todos los aquí presentes, ¡por eso las quiero!, en fin, eso me ayudó muchísimo, y superé mi miedo, tu sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y debes seguir lo que en verdad te gusté y ahí te apoyaré, como sea, pero te apoyaré, uno supera el miedo y sabes que de ello aprendes, si te gusta lo superas y sigues con mas fortaleza, y creo que si tenían razón mis profesores, esto es cuestión de vocación, y espero te vaya bien, aun tienes tiempo

Keyla: ¡que testamento!

Yo: no lo pude evitar je je

Keyla: kari…gracias, me alegra saber que no solo extrañan a esta loca persona mía, sino que a mi también me extrañan, kari, gracias, yo también te quiero, eres súper, y si Kaory-chan también las considera sus mejores amigas, ¿verdad?

Yo: Eso ni se pregunta, obvio que las quiero mucho, y je je bueno, gracias por acordarte de Keyla

Keyla: si, porque ni tú te acuerdas de mí T-T

Yo: ¡no mientas!, en fin…

Keyla & yo: ¡las queremos, gracias y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
